Kingdom of Madness (Yandere K project x Reader)
by Freestyle Fujoshi
Summary: Every kingdom has a king. And a king has no meaning without a queen. The love of a king for his queen is boundless, it knows nothing. You were that queen to the kings of Shizume city. You can either accept his love and rule beside him as a queen on the throne of madness or You can decline his love and become the tortured slave in his eternal dungeon of insanity
1. Never play with fire (Mikoto Suoh)

Hey guys! So recently I've become obsessed with k project and my Yandere crazed mind came up with this! Let me warn you first that it is going to get VERY GRUESOME AND DETAILED so read at your own risk. But still if you love horror and Yandere, this story is definitely for you. And btw this story is also published on wattpad and quotev, but its main origin is actually wattpad, so I'd mean a lot to me if you guys also read this on wattpad and quotev. Thank you guys so much!

i love you all and stay trashy! xoxo

* * *

Never play with fire.

You _**will**_ get burned

That was the thing you had heard countless times from your mother since childhood, especially when she caught you teasing the burning element of nature. You were a curious and mischievous child, always playing with fire whenever you got the chance. Whenever you saw the stove running when your mother was cooking, you would try to slip in a long piece of paper just to see the paper burn to ashes, wasting match sticks by igniting them aimlessly, or the occasional times when you were near a bonfire, you would throw twigs and leaves to see the flames burn brighter and higher, always proceeding to step on the hot ashes when the fire went out. As you had never faced any serious consequences of your actions, you grew up with the that habit still lingering inside you. And when you had reached high school, you had challenged the personification of fire, Mikoto Suoh.

You were 16 years old when you first laid your (E/C) eyes on the red haired man. Both of you went to the same school that time. You were a hormonal teenage girl, having crushes on cute boys was inevitable for you. And you couldn't help yourself when your feelings started directing towards Mikoto, yet in your unconscious mind, your feelings sprung up because he reminded you of fire.

Mikoto had become the center of your attention and what your daily thoughts revolved around. You found yourself staring at him during class almost all the time, spending a little extra time in front of the school shoe lockers to see the lazy boy walk into school, making up excuses to your friends just so you could skip your planned lunch and go take even a simple peek at the amber eyed boy, which resulted in your best friend noticing your feelings which you later shared with her in details.

A few months passed by like this, You kept up your routine of making opportunities to see Mikoto but not once did you have the courage to actually speak with the man. Yet Mikoto started becoming aware of your presence as his brain constantly registered you in the list of the people it saw. But Mikoto had truly come to known your existence that day when you two finally came face to face.

It was after school, your excitement level was balanced as you knew Mikoto had already gone home, considering he wasn't the active type of person so he didn't bother to join in any clubs. You on the other hand were a member of the (club name) club along with your best friend (B/F/N). You were walking with (B/F/N) towards your club room, the hallways of the school turning yellowish as the day passed. You were so engaged in the conversation that you didn't notice the person advancing towards you which made you bump into that person.

"Ah! Sumimasen! Are you oka-" your breath hitched in your throat mid sentence when you noticed who your body collided into. You long time crush, Mikoto.

Your eyes went wide and cheeks turned a red that was similar to his red ruffled hair. Your friend also became surprised while Mikoto's ever bored expression didn't change in the slightest.

"A-Ah! S-Suoh-K-Kun! W-What are you doing here right n-now?! I t-thought you weren't in any c-clubs?!" You wanted kicked yourself your stuttering but your mind couldn't process anything as you stood near Mikoto's warm presence, his Amber eyes finally on you.

"I left my notebook in class. I'm here to take it. See you later." Mikoto calmly said with a dull tone to his rough voice as he walked passed you with his hands in the pocket of his plaid school pants. Your heart exploded when his arm brushed against yours.

After assuring he wasn't around, your friend instantly squealed out and grabbed your shoulders, shaking you and voiced out her excitement, which didn't reach your awestrucked figure's ears. You could only hear the loud thumping of your heart.

Mikoto on the other hand wasn't dumb. He had guessed that you liked him yet he didn't say anything and unknown to him, a different fire was also burning inside of him as the thought of you, which started as a mere infected cell, started to spread all throughout his brain like cancer. Mikoto, being stubborn, didn't pay attention. But the cancer named (Y/N) was eating away at him slowly.

All of his suspicions were cleared when, after a few weeks, he found an envelope in his shoe locker. The envelope was white with a deep red colored heart on the middle. The disease inside him was already taking a toll in his body as he found out that you were the subject of his thoughts often that didn't depend on neither time or place.

He took the time to open it and pull out the paper inside, unfold it and read the words that were inscribed on the smooth white paper. After he finished reading it, he understood that they were not words which was written on the paper but rather your feelings that you had spilled. At the end, it told Mikoto to meet the writer on the rooftop of the school at 4:30 pm.

You fiddled with the ends of your plaid skirt as you stood on the rooftop of your school at exactly 4:30 pm. You heart thumping loudly, threatening to break your ribcage. The gentle wind that blew made your (H/L) (H\C) hair sway gently. Two things swirled in your mind. One being the practice of your prepared speech and the other one was prayer to the gods. You looked down at your (F/C) watch on your wrist when you started to become impatient. It showed 4:42 pm.

You didn't give up. You kept your foot firmly on the ground and waited.

4:50

4:58

5:00

5: 05

5:16

5:23

5:37

5:44

5:51

5:58

That was the amount of time that took for the tears that pooled in your (E/C) eyes to run mercilessly down your cheeks. You had waited long enough. You hastily wiped away your tears and quickly ran down to the stairs, away from the place that you had thought would be a memorable place.

And because of fate's unfair games, Mikoto reached the rooftop using the other set of stairs right after you had ran away. Breathlessly and teary eyed, the emotionless Mikoto left raging sadness stung him as he searched with his fist clenched around the rooftop, yet found no sign of you.

Believe it or not but he didn't forget about it but rather he was in a mental war with himself even a few minutes ago. His mind reminded him of your letter when it was 4 but he fought with his sickness, fisting his red hair making it messier than usual. He could feel the poisonous fire inside of him and at the last moment, that fire had won, consuming him whole as he stood up and ran straight from Izumo's bar to the school.

You tried to control your tears but failed often as you sprinted down the hallways. You didn't stop running but the thing that made you halt was the familiar envelope you had prepared for Mikoto that laid on the dirty ground in front of the entrance of the school. Another dose of pain shot through you thinking that Mikoto threw it away, never even reading it but in reality, it slipped away from his hand when he was dashing to get to the roof.

A fire of sorrow burned inside the two of you. Even though it was equally painful, they were different on so many levels.

* * *

Many months passed by and the time of graduation had arrived. You were taking pictures with your friends after the graduation ceremony, everyone of you holding your graduation diploma with bright smiles on your faces. (B/F/N) stood on your right side and (BF/N) on your left with his arm around your waist and your head on his chest, rest of your classmates all around as you all were taking a last group photo. You did feel a bit sad that you had to go separate ways but you had (B/F/N) and (BF/N). (BF/N) had played the most important part in subduing the fire of sadness that lingered in your heart due to Mikoto. Now the fire had been put out and your heart was free again.

But unknown to you, the fire in Mikoto's heart had only increased. It skyrocketed seeing you in the arms of another man.

A warm tear slide out of his eye, it was the last time he would get to see you.

* * *

His love burned brighter and hotter for you than any flame he could ever conjure. Even after 8 years. Even after he had abandoned his emotions, formed his clan and become the most feared king in Shizume city, he still felt the need, the urge to have you as his queen.

And even after 8 more years, your dangerous habit of playing with fire never went away as you, on one unfateful day, stumbled into the Homra bar on your way home from work to quench your thirst.

Seeing you ripped open Mikoto's difficultly stitched wounds. You had changed slightly. Your (H/C) hair had gotten a bit longer, your body developed into a more matured shape yet the beauty of your face didn't change. You on the other hand failed to remember Mikoto as your attention was glued to your phone.

Izumo, who was standing behind the bar infront you after serving you your desired drink, looked towards Mikoto with worried eyes under his purple spectacles. He along with Totsuka were the ones who saw Mikoto at his worst and kept him from destroying everything. But he was sure this time that even God wouldn't be able to stop Mikoto.

Mikoto watched you as you sat on the barstool, minding your own business and finishing your drink quickly, the shining silver ring on your ring finger angered him even more. Anna sat on the couch, sensing a change in Mikoto's red and also knowing you were the cause.

You finished your drink and paid before getting up and walking out, passing the emerging members of Homra. Laughter and shouts among them died down when they saw Mikoto. Looking towards Izumo, they're doubt was cleared.

"It was her, wasn't it." Totsuka asked with a low voice. All the members knew about Mikoto's little problem and they were more than ready to help him on that. And it seemed today was the day.

Mikoto suddenly stood up, his expression stone hard, not one speck of life visible in his amber orbs.

"Anna. Track her down." Mikoto's order didn't take long to be put into action as Anna's red marbles started swirling on the map that rested on the table.

"We're moving in tonight."

* * *

Night had fallen. You, after a tiring day, plopped down on the couch next to your fiancé (BF/N). You rested your head on his shoulder, both of your attention on the tv screen. After some time he got up and went to the kitchen to get something to eat but not before giving your head a little kiss.

Your eyes were slowly becoming droopy, welcoming sleep until the sound of an explosion went off, making you jump up from the couch and look towards the kitchen in horror to see it engulfed in flames.

"(BF/N)!" You screamed at the top of your lungs as you sprinted towards the flames. You saw (BF/N) almost lifeless burned body trying to reached out to you, making you try to dodge the fire to save him but just when you got close to it, more fire exploded from beneath you, making you jump back. Soon your whole apartment was on fire. The screams of the other residents filled your ear while smoke filled your lungs. Every device in your house was burning, the only thing you could do was get out and get help for (BF/N).

You ran to the front door of your apartment, ignoring the pain from the large cuts and burns you received. Successfully making it out, you saw a man with dirty blonde standing in the midst of the chaos, seeming as if the fires all around didn't bother him.

"Come on let's get out of here." Totsuka, who was sent to make sure you came out alive, wrapped his arm around your limping figure, helping you escape from the emergency exit.

You continuously coughed, your head dizzy from all the smoke you had inhaled but it became much easier to breath when you came in contact with the outside atmosphere. You felt Totsuka gently lower you down before he walked to where Mikoto, Izumo, Misaki, Rikio were standing. The other members of Homra were sent to completely destroy the building so that nothing of yours could survive in the fire.

You looked up with glossy (E/C) eyes at Mikoto, who stood proudly in front of your weak injured body, his sword of Democles shining brightly above him. You noticed the red fiery aura around the members of Homra, instantly knowing they were the infamous red clan.

"Long time no see, huh (Y/N)?" said Mikoto, after he pulled his cigarette out of his lips. You questioningly gazed at the red king through blurry vision, it clearing up as your lungs took in fresh oxygen. You slowly took up after your found yourself being stable.

You furrowed your eyebrows as took a closer look at him, a feeling of nostalgia seeping in your head.

"I see you have forgotten about me. Even though you were the one who had first confessed to me."

Memories rushed in and attacked your brain in a matter of second, as your eyes widened and heart started pumping. "M-Mikoto..?" You stuttered out his name, your mind unable to process currently after seeing the ghost of your past.

Mikoto let out a chuckle under his breath, the cigarette stick dangling from his mouth. "Ding, ding ding, we have a winner." Mikoto's voice held fake sarcastic humor.

"It hurts a little knowing you had forgotten about me, the person who loved and still loves you so very much. I could never forget about you, your eyes, your voice, your lips, everything haunted me. Do you know how much pain I was in? I don't think you do because you got together with that damn asshole."

Anger bubbled up inside you at Mikoto's words. "You have no rights to say that! You were the one who never showed up when- AAAH!" You were cut off by your own scream when a gush of flame was thrown at you, burning your skin slightly, only your face remained safe because of Mikoto's mercy.

Mikoto took a long drag from his cigarette and released it through his nose, calming his insides before he flicked the burning stick towards you, which fell in front of you and instantly created a ring of burning fire around you.

Panic rose in you as you frantically looked around to see yourself trapped in a circle of fire. "M-Mik-koto! W-Wha..what are you doing!"

Your shouts of despair didn't put any impact on Mikoto as he simply stared at you, feeling giddy seeing you trapped in his cage of love. Yet a disgusting thing was still attached to you.

"Totsuka." Mikoto's rough voice came out in a demanding manner. He didn't even need to look at the said man as Totsuka already knew what to do. In all honesty, Totsuka didn't want to do it, he hated doing what he was told to do and he felt sympathy for you but it was the king's order.

Your shouts turned into a scream of pure torturous pain as you instantly brought your left hand and cradled it, the fourth proximal digit missing, blood running endlessly from the vacant place where your finger was suppose to be. You detached ring finger that had your engagement ring on it laid on the ground, the flames burning both of them to nothing. Totsuka's amputation powers had sliced your ring finger clean off.

Tears poured down your cheeks, the horrible pain in your hand ached as you clutched it close to your chest, your trials in stopping the blood in vain.

"You are the one who has no right to talk. You are the one who came into my life, messed with my emotions and made me fall in love with you and then you just walk off without putting out the fire in my heart. And now you are facing the consequences of not doing so. But I still love you (Y/N), more than anything in this world. That is why I'm here, to take you back, back into my life, love you, take care of you, make you my queen. Because I know you still love me. Will you come with us and rule beside me as the queen of Homra?" With each word, Mikoto stepped closer to you until he was standing right on the flames. Unlike you, the flames didn't even put a scratch one him. He extended his hand towards you, waiting for your answer.

 **Choose:**

 **a) Queen ending**

 **b) Slave ending**

 **a) Queen ending:**

You kept your eyes downwards for a while, his words playing like a broken record inside your head. It was true, you still loved him and seeing him only made your heart swell with the feelings of the past.

You slowly traveled your (E/C) eyes, that held a strange mixture of pain, fear, vulnerability and love, upwards to look at Mikoto's face. A large crazed smile spread on Mikoto's lips as you took his offering hand, the ring of fire around you vanishing instantly as you did so. Mikoto slowly helped you stand up, bringing you into his embrace. One hand wrapped protectively around your waist and the other stroked your (H/L) (H/C) hair in a comforting manner, yet your tears didn't stop pouring onto the fur of his black jacket.

You felt a finger lift your chin, making you look directly into the king's eyes. You felt your heart stop right there. Mikoto was never the one to show proper emotions but at this moment, a wide terrifying love sickened smile adorned his face, madness glowing in his eyes to compliment it.

"I love you (Y/N)."

With that you felt Mikoto's warm lips press roughly against yours, pouring his poisonous love into it. His tongue poked out and slide into your mouth easily as there was no resistance from your side and licked around inside greedily, your taste driving him crazy.

You felt Mikoto's hand that was previously on your head traveled down to your collarbone, softly caressing the skin with his finger tips. You felt a tingling sensation from the action before a burning pain shot up into your body, blood covering Mikoto's finger tips as he engraved his name on your skin with the help of his flames and fingernails. He bit your tongue to prevent any screams from escaping your mouth as he kissed you harder. He slowly pulled away, his amber eyes flickering towards the masterpiece he created, filling his mind with calming bliss as he stroked the letters with his thumb, causing you more pain.

M.S

He had marked you, marked you as his queen. The cuts and burns would forever stain your body to prove you belong to the red king. There was no way out of his deadly web of affection.

You'd forever be his queen.

* * *

 **Slave ending:**

You only quivered away when Mikoto came closer, curling yourself into a ball, hoping all this was a dream, but the shooting pain from every injury on your body reminded you of the horrible reality.

"Y-You're a m-monster..M-Mikoto..." Stutters fell from your lips as your body shook violently.

Even though your words pained his heart, his cold expression didn't falter.

"Burn them."

It only took two words for the members of Homra to completely demolished the burning building.

"No blood! No bone! No ash!"

You could only watch as they charged in, watch as the building turn into an urban bonfire, watch as people's lives were taken, watch as everything burned to ashes, all because of you.

Your body felt the already exceeded temperature rise as you noticed the circle of fire enclosing on you. (E/C) eyes dilated as the flames rapidly inched closer to embrace you, guaranteeing you of your demise.

"M-Mikoto! S-Stop it, please! I beg you!" You helplessly pleaded with the red haired man, tears streaming down your face, your eyes burned and body ached

Fear clawed at your throat when you you felt the ends of your hair on fire, followed by your shoes and shirt, which made a bloodcurdling gruesome scream rip from your bleeding vocals cords.

Mikoto watched with dull eyes as the flames engulfed you whole, your terrifying screams ringed in his ears, numbing his insides until they stopped completely, only the sounds of the burning flames remained, confirming your death.

The fire that ate you vanished into thin air as Mikoto walked closer, inspecting the place where you once stood. Truly, their slogan was correct.

There wasn't any traces of blood,bone nor ash.

Even if Mikoto controlled fire all around him, the deadly fire in his chest had burn his heart into nothing, leaving the place empty forever.


	2. Intoxicating Poison (Izumo Kusanagi)

It was actually funny how addicted he had gotten over you in such a short time. He was known to hold his liquor quite well but after becoming acquainted with you, he couldn't seem to sober up. Everything about you was intriguing to him, from strands of your (H/C) hair to your shoe covered feet. You were more alcoholic to him than all of the bottles decorated behind his bar. He was heavily drunk from gazing at you.

You didn't even give him a slight chance to come down from his euphoric high as you were a regular customer at Homra. You were 24 years old, a normal office working woman. Stress from work made you stumble into the Homra often at night after your shift. At first, your relationship with Izumo was that of a bartender and customer. While you kept your eyes on your own business, you didn't seem to notice Izumo's lingering gaze. Izumo didn't even pay attention to it himself at first but slowly something starting rising in him as he found his eyes aching to look at you. Short glances turned into longing gazes and slowly Izumo started attending to you before serving any other customer. And because Izumo too was an adult, he was brave enough to start a conversation with you.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _With tired limbs and fatigue drenched mind, you lazily stumbled into your recently favorite bar, Homra. You have been going there for a few weeks, if not daily then every other day. Nicely decorated, calming atmosphere and delicious drinks was what you needed after a long tiring day and to top it off, the bartender was a nice man too. He was indeed handsome, charming with an amazing personality and manners, unlike the other flirting bartenders who seemed to get on your nerve along with your body. After the weeks of being regularly present in his bar, you two had become acquaintances though you didn't quite actually share any conversation. Heck you didn't even know his name! It's like a 'oh that person, I see them often' kind of thing._

 _The chiming of a bell was heard as you walked in, the bar comparatively empty, only a few people scattered around the couches and chairs. You walked straight over to the bar where the blonde haired man was situated._

 _"One (F/D) please." You ordered your usual drink, sitting down on the red bar stool, placing your elbows on the wooden surface before placing your head on your palms, your finger tips massaging your scalp to get rid of the tension inside your skull. The already love struck Izumo noticed your discomfort as a frown appeared on his lips. He poured you your drink before sliding it over to you._

 _"Is something wrong? You seem tensed." asked Izumo, being concerned._

 _You looked up at the bespectacled man, giving him a small smile to be polite. "Not really, you know works piling up and on top of that my boss started being a bitch." You complained as your took a sip of your drink, feeling the alcoholic substance run down your throat._

 _Izumo chuckled seeing your grumpily cute face. "It does sound stressful." Said Izumo._

 _"Yeah.." You mumbled before grabbing your drink and downing it in one gulp._

 _"Hmm I think I know just what you need." Izumo said as he passed you a whole bottle of wine. You looked at him and then at the bottle with slightly droopy eyes, chuckling knowing the scheme bartender play to gain some extra cash._

 _"And don't worry about it, it's on the house. But~ It requires something."_

 _"And what might that be?"_

 _"Your name" Izumo said with a smirk. You couldn't help but let out a little giggle at his smoothness._

 _"(L/N) (Y/N). What is yours, ?"_

 _"Kusanagi Izumo, at your service."_

* * *

And that was how you two had kicked it off, your lengthy conversations have started from that day. You exchanged names, a few details about own self, likes, dislikes, hobbies, a few stories and experiences, simple things like that. You would regularly attend his bar and dump your complains and sorrows about work and other problems in life on him and he would happily listen to them, calming your tensed body with alcohol. Even though you were the one who drank almost everyday, he was the one who was becoming drunk.

Mornings started becoming painful to Izumo as you were his nightly guest but even still he occupied himself with his idiotic clansmen. He was thankful that those dumbasses were not there at evenings when you visited but those other pesky customers were still present which annoyed him but what to do, they were the source of his income. Though recently he started becoming indifferent to the maintenance of his bar and his full attention stayed on you. You occupied his thoughts day and night, carving a place in his heart to stay there. Yet his arms lacked your presence which was the thing Izumo desired the most but Izumo wasn't an idiot and certainly not impatient. He wanted to get closer to you, make you grow feelings for him, make you depend on him for everything until you couldn't live without him. He was gonna intoxicate you until he becomes the only thing you need.

* * *

Like your daily routine, you were headed for Homra after work but today you actually looked decent unlike the other days where your hair was a mess, your face drained of energy, tired eyes, limp posture and crinkled clothes.

But instead you were nicely dressed in a (F/C) colored blouse, black knee length skirt and your hair was tied in a neat looking bun, lipstick and mascara adorned your fresh looking face and a set of earnings completed your whole look. Your stilettos clicked against the wooden floor of the bar as you strutted over to where Izumo was. But his position was unusual. Usually you saw behind the bar or attending to any customer but this time he was sitting on one of the bar stools, a wine glass in his hand. The surface of the bar was crowded with a large number of bottles and the place was void of any humans. Though the closed sign outside explained the emptiness, not to mention it was later than usual.

"I'm sorry (Y/N) but the bar is already closed." Izumo said with a teasing tone in his voice.

"Hello to you too Izumo." You two shared a laugh before you took a seat beside him. "So what's up with the look? Is your mood okay or do I still have to listen to your rants?" Izumo's comment earned him a smack on the arm from you, both of you chuckling.

"Idiot. For your information, yes, my mood is good today. I finished work earlier and I just came back from my friend's birthday party. I decided to drop by to see you but it seems you are already busy with drinking your problems away." You finished your sentence with a giggle, watching as Izumo poured you a glass of wine.

He didn't know why but when he heard you say friend, a weird feeling, similar to anger and jealousy clicked inside him but it quickly vanished away when you said you came to see him. Now that got his heart pumping.

Izumo chuckled and handed you the glass. "And for your information, I'm not drinking my problems away but rather I'm simply taste testing the wines I bought."

"Sounds interesting, can I join you?"

"Sure, critique of someone other than myself would help improve the quality of my bar, especially an intelligent woman like you. Oh, how rude of me, I haven't properly complimented you. You look very beautiful today, though you do look beautiful everyday."

Izumo's flattery made your cheeks burn and attain the color pink, it only made your situation worse when he leaned down to kiss your hand. You also noticed that Izumo had scoot closer to you, his face inching closer to yours.

"Hmm, I see the womanizer has started doing his business." Your voice held a flirtatious teasing tone to it, even if your cheeks were rosy. A smirk spread on Izumo's lips as he watched you trace the rim of the wine glass with your finger.

"Do you not like it?" Izumo asked, playfully cocking his eyebrow.

"I never said that." You smile mischievously which made Izumo smirk.

"So you do like it."

"Maaaybeee~" you extended the word in a singy songy voice, your words slightly slurred from the alcohol in your system.

"Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I do this." Your ear picked up Izumo's words before your felt his warm lips on yours. Sparks went off in your head as your heart rate increased, pumping blood to your cheeks. One of your hands glided up and rested on Izumo's soft cheek, the other hand sliding into his blonde hair.

Izumo stood up, his lips still attached to yours, and placed his hands on your arms, encouraging you to stand up. And when you did, his hands sneakily slid around your waist and pulled you up on the bar.

A few crashes were heard when your hands collided with the glass materials that were previously on the bar but you two could careless. In fact, Izumo, for the first time in his life, didn't care if his bar was damaged or destroyed, the only thing that mattered was that you were here, engaged in an intimate act with him.

A sweet mixture of alcohol and saliva flooded into your mouth when Izumo slid his tongue past your lips. You moaned at the sensation of Izumo's tongue caressing yours, making you tug at his hair harder.

Your kiss heated up quickly, clothes started decorating the wooden floor as sweat coated your and Izumo's body.

You really weren't sure if it was the alcohol in your system or Izumo's toxic lips that made you go crazy but either way, that night, you and Izumo made love on one of the couches in his bar.

* * *

The next morning, you woke up, completely naked on the couch. But Izumo, being the gentleman he is, had draped a blanket on top of you.

Embarrassed, you quickly got dressed. Izumo, later helped you with your hangover by giving you a cup of coffee and some much needed aspirins.

At first to you, it was pretty awkward as you sat quietly beside Izumo, both of you drinking coffee. You were a little sad too, you knew you two were clearly drunk and it was just a one night stand but you had developed some feelings for Izumo for quite some time and last night just made it bubble to the surface. But you knew you had to stay quiet about your feelings, knowing last night probably meant nothing to him.

After you finished your warm beverage, you thanked Izumo for his hospitality before proceeding to walk away with a cracked heart. That was until you felt Izumo grab your wrist, stopping you from walking out of his bar. He slowly turned you around and pressed a loving kiss to your lips, which made you widen your eyes in surprise, but you couldn't help but melt into his touch.

Pulling away softly, Izumo lovingly confessed to you which you accepted in a heartbeat, spilling your own feelings as you two met in a kiss once more, embracing each other closer with your arms around each other.

* * *

Ever since then, you and Izumo had been in a perfect relationship. Izumo really was the best boyfriend any girl could ever dream of. He was nice, kind, handsome, treated you like a princess, and was the perfect gentleman. You couldn't ask for a better partner.

The first few months were like a dream, you went on dates, visit each other, call each other almost every night, etc etc.

But as the months passed by, some changes showed in Izumo's character. He became a little more clingy. He would call you every single day and night, he would get jealous easily if someone looked at you, especially men. Even though you had asked him a few times, he never introduced you to his clan members. And because of work, you could only visit the bar late at night so you never had any chance to even bump into the red clan, not even Anna and Mikoto who lived at the apartment above. But even with all of these happening, you love struck mind refused to pay attention to these.

Which was a big mistake.

* * *

You were standing at the entrance of your workplace, cursing the clouds for crying heavily and your own self for not bringing an umbrella. You couldn't even run out to the train station, you would surely get soaked to the bone if you take one step out from the safety of the concrete roof.

Sighing, you crossed your arms over your chest and decided to wait for the rain to stop, which you internally knew would be a long time.

"Eh, (L/N)-San. What are you doing here?" One of your coworkers, Kazuo Fujita, asked you. Kazuo was your subordinate and he looked up to you and admired your work very much, hoping to someday become like you. Seeing as he was younger than you, you treated him like a kohai, loving the man's enthusiasm. He was the reason you had been able to pull some hard projects through.

"Ah Kazuo-San, it's raining and I didn't bring an umbrella."

"Oh, come on, I brought my car today, I'll drop you home!" Kazuo kindly offered.

"That would be troublesome for you Kazuo-San! It's okay I'll just wait for a while."

"It will take hours for the rain to stop! I can't just leave without helping you (Y/N)-San! Come on!" Kazuo encouraged you as he opened his umbrella. Giving in, you stood next to the brown haired man under the umbrella as he guided you to where his car was parked.

It didn't take long for you two to reach the black vehicle, Kazuo opened the door of the passengers seat for you and helped you slide inside. After closing the door, he ran to the driver seat and got in, starting up the car and driving straight down the road.

Even if you have survived the rain, a storm was beginning to form for you when a certain blonde headed man saw you with Kazuo.

Izumo's blood burn hotter than his fire seeing the close proximity of you two. He was walking to his bar after running some errands, excited to see go and call you after the work at the bar died down a bit. He was extremely annoyed from not getting to see you for four days due to excessive work with both his bar and his clan. And after four days, he got to see you but with another man.

Izumo's free hand clutched the rod of his umbrella tightly, flames appearing around his clenched fist. The flames melted the pole, making the umbrella fall out of Izumo's grip, the rain instantly falling on his figure. Even if the rain was successful in soaking his body, it couldn't put out the fire that was blazing inside of him.

* * *

Kazuo had dropped you off at your house, the sky had already turned dark the time you stepped inside your house. You couldn't thank Kazuo enough for saving you from the inclement weather.

After you had said your goodbyes, you closed you door and kicked your heels off, padding over to the couch to fall face first on it. A sigh of satisfaction escaped your lips as you cuddled into the softness. You turned on the TV and watched it with droopy eyes, not really focusing on it.

After an hour or a half later, your doorbell rang which made you groan out. But as you were the owner of the house and you had no one to open it for you, you got off from the couch and walked over to the door with lazy steps.

"Coming!" You called out to assure whoever was outside that the door would be answered in a few seconds. Your hand grabbed the handle and twisted it, swinging it open to reveal, you boyfriend Izumo.

"Izu!-"

For a second your heart leaped with joy but it drowned instantly when you saw a smear of red on his cheek and some splatters on his shirt, his blonde hair decorated with spots of red.

"Oh my god! Izumo what happened to you?! Did you get hur-" once again you were cut off but this time by the older man. The strong metallic scent of blood filled your nostrils when he pulled you into a strong embrace, your face securely pressed against his shoulder. You felt wet hands, one on your lower back and one on the back of your head.

A sigh of relief left Izumo's lips as he cuddled you closer. "I missed you (Y/N)-Chan, so..so much..." Izumo pulled his face away from your neck slowly, a crazed smile on his face, brown eyes glowing from insanity. The look on Izumo's face, including his bloody appearance, made fear grew in your heart.

"Izumo, what's wrong with y-"

Your breath hitched in your throat when you looked over Izumo's shoulder and saw something or more specifically a body like figure laying on your porch. Your (E/C) eyes dilated as you pulled away from Izumo. With shaking steps, you walked closer to the door. And to your horror, you saw a bloody corpse lying on your doormat.

Your hand instantly came up to slap against your mouth, all the air knocked out of your lungs. You feet automatically backed up before your spine collided with Izumo's chest. You almost jumped ten feet high when Izumo's cold red hands grabbed your shoulder. "Calm down (Y/N)-Chan, there is nothing to be afraid of." A chill went up your spine when Izumo gave you a closed eyed smile.

Izumo stepped away from you as you watched him walk towards the body and grab it by its leg before dragging it inside, closing the door on his way inside. Pure terror struck your core seeing the actions of your lover.

A scream finally ripped through your throat when you saw whose corpse it was. Kazuo Fujita, the man you saw alive just hours ago. His face was horribly burnt but you could identify it slightly and also his light blue dress shirt.

"No need to scream (Y/N)-Chan, it's rude to act like that towards your coworkers." Izumo's voice held a childish taunting tone to it, which made your ears rot.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? WHY DID YOU KILL KAZUO?!" You screamed at Izumo at the top of your lungs, many questions running through your mind at the speed of light. Izumo answered with just a chuckle.

Heavy footsteps advanced towards you, making you step backwards until your back hit the wall. "I had to do it (Y/N)-Chan. He was going to take you away from me. Maybe not today but certainly someday. I love you so much (Y/N)-Chan, I'll kill anyone who will try to take you away from me" Izumo's chilling words echoed into the silent room as his bloody finger tucked a piece of your hair behind your ear.

"YOU'RE INSANE!" You screamed but this time it had serious consequences as Izumo grabbed your arms in a death grip and threw you on the floor, making you land on your back with a loud thud. Bone breaking pain struck your spine and skull, your mouth unable to let out a yell as the air was knocked out of your lungs.

Izumo got down and climbed up on your body, straddling your waist, pinning your wrists above your head, his face came dangerously close to yours, his minty cigarette breath fanned your face. Madness filled brown eyes glowed behind his purple spectacles. His body weight pinned you against the floor.

"Why don't you understand (Y/N)-chan? You're an intoxicant. You've gotten me so drunk that I don't want to sober up. I've never met someone so tempting...you're so perfect. I love you so much (Y/N)-Chan. I know you love me too, that's why you've accepted me. Right." The last word came out of Izumo's mouth with a threatening tone to it, crazy was written on his smiling face.

 **Choose:**

 **a) Queen ending:**

 **b) Slave ending:**

 **a) Queen ending:**

Your whole body was trembling in fear. Tears flooding from your eyes. Who was this man that you were looking at right now? He wasn't Izumo. Or maybe the loving charming Izumo you knew was just a cover that was easily peeled off. But even still, you searched for the Izumo you loved in the eyes of this madman.

You winched when you felt Izumo's nails dig into your skin, signaling his impatience for your answer. Your heart was beating in fear, shivers clawed at your skin. After keeping your eyes squeezed shut for a moment, you opened them slowly, terror finally ripped your heart to shred when you saw Izumo's eyes piercing through your soul.

"Y-Y-Yes..." That was all you could shutter out along with a shaky nod. Izumo's face bloomed into a huge smile, as he leaned down and pulled you into a hug. Your frozen brain didn't register his insane mutters of affection as you kept crying, having no idea what was gonna happen.

Izumo pulled away and pressed his lips to yours, the same bitterly sweet taste of alcohol that you loved, now tasted like poison as Izumo's tongue caressed your own.

The hand that was supporting the back of your head, laid your head down on the floor as you opened your eyes to see Izumo reach into his pocket and pull out a small bottle, clear liquid visible inside. Izumo pulled the tightly sealed lid open, looking at you with what was suppose to be a reassuring look as he brought the bottle close to your lips.

"It's okay (Y/N)-chan, just drink this and everything will be alright." Izumo said as he parted your lips and tipped the bottle, making the liquid enter into your mouth and run down your throat. It seemed to numb whatever got in its way, making your tongue unable to register the taste.

Your whole body started feeling heavy and numb, until you lost control of your limbs. Izumo got up and stood over you as there was no need to hold you down, the drug was doing that job now.

Izumo watched with satisfaction as your eyes started drooping and finally in a few seconds they closed, confirming that you had become unconscious.

Izumo smiled gently as he picked you up bridal style and walked out of the door. Using his powers, Izumo set the house on fire, completely destroying every evidence and your past. Izumo thought you didn't need any links or connections to your past.

Because you were going to start a new life with him.

* * *

Many months have passed until that day, you were compelled to stay by Izumo's side. At first you made many plans to escape but Izumo proved his devotion towards you by killing everyone you knew. You had stopped resisting him ages ago. You now live with Izumo at his house, both of you still in a wonderful relationship. Izumo was back to his normal loving and charming self, making you sometimes think that whatever happened that day was just a dream. But that little hope always came crashing down and the ugly truth revealed itself before your eyes when you saw that look on Izumo's face. Which still made shivers run down your broken, lifeless self's spine.

"What are you thinking love?"

That poisonous voice snapped you out of your daze as you turned your head to look at the man who had completely drenched you with his love. You gave Izumo a soft smile as you stood behind the bar in Homra, clad in a waitress's outfit. Even if your lips curled upwards, your (E/C) eyes were completely dull and lifeless, not one speck of shine in them.

"Nothing much." You answered, resuming your work of arranging the alcohol bottles on the shelf. Izumo had made you work as a bartender at Homra so he could monitor you and also have you next to him always. But you were a special bartender, you were only there to serve him. He had prohibited you to interact with any other customers.

You were poisoned by his love and you had accepted your reality.

* * *

 **b) Slave ending:**

Even if your insides shuddered in fear, you were not going to accept this. This wasn't Izumo. There never existed the charming loving Izumo that he showed you. It was just a cover that had been peeled off, revealing the hideous monster inside.

You squirmed under him, trying to break out of his deadly grip. Tears escaped your eyes as you spoke up when you finally found your voice.

"I-I l-loved you I-Izumo...but not a-anymore...it was all a l-lie...an a-act...y-you're crazy!" You cried out, throwing your verbal hatred at him. The crazed look on Izumo's face diluted, turning into a calm expression as an evil chuckle left his lips.

A scream emitted from you when Izumo grabbed your (H/C) hair, lifting your head up and slammed it back down. The back of your head throbbed in pain, tears running endlessly down your cheeks. Izumo gripped your jaw, his nails digging into the skin as he forced open your mouth, pouring a strange green colored liquid from a tiny bottle into your mouth. The liquid instantly burned your tongue and throat as it ran down your throat.

Izumo got up and stood above you as he watched your eyes widened in panic, your hand flying up to wrap around your throat. Your body violently trashed around on the floor, white foam emerging from your mouth, horrible sounds of choking filled the room.

After a few minutes, your body went limp, a trail of white foam coming out from the corner of your mouth, lifeless eyes wide.

The poison had done this to you.

There, on the floor, before Izumo's eyes, laid your dead body. Pain struck Izumo's heart as he fell to his knees, tears coming out of his eyes. Soon, Izumo's silent crying turned into loud sobbing.

He had killed what killed his sanity.

* * *

"Woah! Kusanagi-San! What the hell is this?! Looks so creepy!" Yata exclaimed with a blush on his face as he examined a female doll clad in a red and black gothic Lolita dress. An elegant hat rested upon the (H/C) hair of the doll, lips painted red, a black ribbon around her neck. Her standing figure was placed beside the jukebox inside the Homra bar, a lovely decoration in Izumo's eyes.

Izumo glared at Yata a bit for calling his most precious item creepy as he placed the wine glass which he was polishing turned towards the members of his clan who eyed the mannequin with confused gazes.

"I bought it when I was in Germany, it's extremely expensive, so don't go insulting it Yata-chan." Izumo threatened the skater boy, adding a joking tone to hide his anger.

"She's pretty." Anna said in a low voice as she sat on one of the bar stools. The red of the doll looked different than the red of other inanimate object in her eyes. The red looked like that of a human's.

Izumo smiled at the compliment as he leaned on the bar. "She is really pretty." Izumo mumbled as his eyes watched as he swirled the red liquid inside his wine glass. He looked away from the wine glass in his hand to the wine glass that sat in a safe place, away from others, the reason was because it was special. And it was special because there was a lipstick mark on it's rim. But that particular glass couldn't be called special alone, as there was a whole group of glasses with lipstick prints on their rim. Signatures left behind by a certain (H/C) haired girl which Izumo collected for himself.

His eyes travelled from that glass to the real life looking mannequin girl, her gentle happy expression and artificially polished shining (E/C) eyes stared at the wall opposite to her.

Izumo brought the glass in his hand up to his lips and took a sip of the fermented (Your Blood group) diluted blood, his eyes still on the beautiful doll.

That doll was you, (Y/N) (L/N).

Your body, after being freeze dried , was preserved as a doll. Your heart, along with other organs, was safely placed inside Izumo's refrigerator. You're blood, after fermentation, was stored in bottles as alcohol that only Izumo was allowed to drink. All of these for Izumo's pleasure.

Even after death, you were alive to him through these things.

Even after death, your corpse was cradled by him.

Even after death, you were still his.


	3. Object of Focus (Tatara Totsuka)

Totsuka Tatara never really had any attachment to anything or anyone before. That could be proved by his constant change in hobbies. From cooking to bonsai, from bonsai to guitar, from guitar to filming, none of his actions were still. His feelings kept jumping around like a restless bunny. And in regards of humans, he didn't even bother to truly get close to anyone. His rough past was the one to be blamed for these.

But the only one who was able to change this attitude of Totsuka was you

(Y/N) (L/N)

It overwhelmed Totsuka and shook him to his core when he realized that a mere person he saw, didn't even engage in a conversation with, made him feel a sense of stability. Totsuka first saw you in a park when he was out on his usual stroll, recording everything and anything. That was when you had came into his line of vision. Totsuka didn't know why but he felt himself get stuck in a daze when he saw your seated figure on the bench, concentration on a book. He stood there like an idiot and filmed you for a good amount of time until you stood up and started walking away. Subconsciously, Totsuka's feet followed your trail, keeping a safe distance so you didn't notice him. He kept following you until you had reached home. Just like that, after that day, Totsuka followed you everywhere you went.

From then, Totsuka's unhealthy obsession with you started. That happened a year ago. It was pathetic and pitiful because it started with something so simple but after that day, Totsuka had followed you everywhere, he searched up even the most tiniest and negligible facts about you.

He has been stalking you for the past one year without your knowledge.

Making up some excuses to his clan saying he was gonna go out and record, he would start his daily routine of stalking you. It started from morning, when it's time for you to go to school. Totsuka would already be present there even before you woke up. Sitting in his well hidden spot, Totsuka would watch as you run around the kitchen, getting ready to leave. Then he would follow you as you walked to school. During classes, Totsuka would leave only to come back when it was lunch time. Though he sometimes did stay when you were in class. At the end of the day, Totsuka also followed you back to your house. In Totsuka's eyes, the thing he did wasn't stalking, but rather was monitoring you so you didn't fall in any danger.

Totsuka would find it funny when his clansmen would say that he wastes loads of film rolls recording Homra, but in reality, they don't know that hundreds and hundreds of film rolls decorate his house that only had recordings of you.

* * *

Totsuka was standing in that same park where he had first met you. It was Sunday, you didn't have school so you came to the park to read a new book that has caught your interest. And just like always, Totsuka had followed you there.

Maintaining his distance, Totsuka filmed you as you sat on one of the park's benches, your eyes scanning the words written on the page, your hands occasionally flipping the pages. Really, Totsuka could never get bored doing this but recently just by filming you and watching you from a distance wasn't quenching his thirst. He wanted to talk to you, hear your voice, touch your skin. And those feelings grew stronger everyday. So today, after coming up with a well crafted plan, Totsuka had decided to talk to you.

Totsuka started walking towards you like any normal person would, acting as if he was busy with his camera. Even if Totsuka's facial expression stayed neutral, his heart was running thousand miles per second. Your seated figure got more clearer as Totsuka walked closer.

"Excuse me, may I sit down?" Totsuka asked with his usual kind smile on his face when his feet planted beside you. Hearing the voice, you looked up from your book and directly into Totsuka's brown eyes which made his heart skip a beat. These were the moments Totsuka was glad he had his social skills, talking kindly to strangers were his best point.

"Sure." You offered Totsuka a small smile, just to be polite, and scooted over to give him some room. Totsuka sat down and looked at his camera, happy that he had recorded your first ever conversation.

The next few minutes went by in silence, your concentration on your book and Totsuka's on his camera but actually he was watching you read. The inches of distance between you two was driving Totsuka mad, you two were so close yet so far. He really just wanted to move closer to you and wrap his arms around you, even if Totsuka had dreamt about that countless times he wanted it to become a reality, that was why he had to be patient and execute his plan carefully.

"Hey, isn't that (F/B)? It's an amazing book!" Totsuka turned to you and enthusiastically spoke. Totsuka didn't even read those kind of genres but knowing that this book was your favorite, Totsuka had read it a few times for your sake and eventually he loved it, because he loved whatever you loved and he would do anything for you.

Looking up at the light brown haired man, you smiled at him brightly, a feeling of companionship bubbling inside you seeing another person enjoy the book you adored. "You think so too? Wow I thought not many people liked (F/A)'s works! Did you finish (F/B)?" Your voice held a bit of excitement as you spoke to Totsuka.

"Yep! The ending was heart touching!" Said Totsuka.

"Oh my god, I can't wait to finish it! Don't tell me any spoilers! Awh I have other books to finish too!"

Totsuka couldn't help but chuckle at your cuteness and excitement. It felt way better to talk to you in person than he had imagined.

"I guess you really like reading, huh?" Totsuka asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. And I guess you like videography?" You said as you pointed at Totsuka camera. Totsuka smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I do. I wanna capture every precious moment in life."

Totsuka's words felt really beautiful to you which caused a smile to spread on your lips.  
"That's so cool!"

"Oh, how rude of me! My name is Totsuka Tatara. And yours?" Totsuka asked as he extended his hand towards you.

"I'm (Y/N) (L/N), nice to meet you Totsuka-San!" You smiled and took a hold of his hand and shook it gently. Tingles and sparks traveled from Totsuka's hand to his brain when your skin came in contact with his, truly your touch felt amazing.

"Nice to meet you too, (L/N)-San."

'Your name is (Y/N), your favorite color is (F/C), your favorite food is (F/F), your favorite season is (F/S), your favorite movie is (F/M), your favorite animal is (F/Ani), your bra size is (B/S), you're wearing white panties today, you wanted to wear your favorite (F/C) shoes today but they were dirty so you chose your second favorite shoes, you forgot to bring your highlighter today.' Totsuka stated all of these in his mind, finding it funny that he had to ask you theses things when he already knew so much.

Totsuka knew you more than you knew about your own self.

* * *

Over the course of a few months, you and Totsuka had become the best of friends, you two would always hangout whenever you had free time, explore the city, read books, Totsuka would always try to film you and you would shy away and hide your face. But every time Totsuka would say 'Don't hide yourself, you're beautiful' which would make you blush hundred times harder.

Befriending you gave Totsuka loads of new opportunities. Your constant invitation to your house gave him the chance to install cameras and wiretaps around your house which made his job to monitor you much easier. His recent knowledge on cameras and devices helped in his plan a lot. He got to see you all the time, from dawn to dusk, from seconds to hours, every activities of yours was open to his eyes. Though, being the nice person he is, he gave you your privacy, blushing and looking away when you would start taking your clothes off.  
And also now Totsuka didn't have to stalk you around like he did in the past as he now could be around you whenever he wanted. He would still walk you to and from school, enjoying your company as you talked about your day, sharing everything with him.

While your feelings for him were growing at the pace of a turtle, his love and desire was rapidly spreading throughout his body like wildfire. It really was becoming hard for him to stay away from you. You were like a drug to his eyes, if even for a minute he didn't see you, his eyes would feel like they were rotting.

He needed to be around you every second of his life.

* * *

"Toooooooootssskaaaaaa-Kun!" You whined out his name for the third time but still it failed to reach the man who had sat directly in front of you. The two of you were in a cafe on a Sunday afternoon, enjoying your time on what most people would call a 'date'. But you were too stubborn to admit it, brushing away the subject with pink cheeks.

"Totsuka-kun! Totsuka-kun! Totsuka-kun!" You kept repeating his name as you leaned over the small table and poked at his earring, trying desperate measures to get the man's attention. And this time it seemed to work as Totsuka finally snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at you from his camera.

"Mou! Totsuka-kun! I've been calling you for eternity!" You scolded the older man as you crossed your arms over your chest, a pout on your lips. Even though Totsuka's ear tingled from your touch and his cheeks threatened to turn pink, he kept cool and let out a chuckle, his heart warming up seeing your cute expression.

"Sumimasen (Y/N), I caught too caught up seeing your cute face that I couldn't help but record it!"

Now it was your turn to blush. "There you go again! Geez..Anyways what do you wanna order?" You asked as you held the menu up.

Once again Totsuka's mind had drifted off as he stared at a specific person from the corner of his eye. That person was an eyesore, a disgusting creature who had the nerve to look at his precious (Y/N) with lustful eyes. Totsuka really wanted to use his amputation powers and slice that man's head off but he couldn't, which only made his anger grew.

"I'll just have an iced coffee." Totsuka replied with a smile, even if his mood was beyond foul. You nodded and called the waitress over.

Totsuka kept eyeing the brunette who sat a few tables away from you two, trying to find a good opportunity to confront that guy. After a while, Totsuka finally did when the guy got up and made his way to the restroom.

Totsuka caught your attention when he suddenly stood up. "What's wrong Totsu-"

"I'll be right back (Y/N), I gotta go to the restroom for a bit" Totsuka gave you one of his charming smile which made you forget the fact that he had rudely cut you off just a few seconds ago.

"Okay." You smiled back and watched him walk off.

It wasn't even two minutes before you had become bored, tapping your nails on the wooden surface of the table, occasional sighs left your lips. You flickered your (E/C) eyes towards the watch wrapped around your wrist, the device informing you of the time and also of something that made your eyes go wide in realization.

You had totally forgot about contacting your friend!

You had promised her that you would meet her around five! She would kill you if you didn't show up! But you just couldn't leave Totsuka!

Your legs started to get jittery from panic, hands digging through your purse in search for your phone but that only ended in disappointment when you couldn't find the communicating device.

"Damn...I left it charging...! I'm such an idiot!" You mentally punched yourself, using very colorful words under your breath. You started to melt in your seat from hopelessness but suddenly, your (E/C) eyes fell on the rectangular looking device that rested on top of the table beside Totsuka's camera that he had left when he went to the washroom. You're eyes twinkled in new found hope but the hope was punctured as soon as it came.

You couldn't just use Totsuka's phone without his permission!

Your figure, which had already jolted up to grab the phone, sat back down on its original place, an unsatisfied look on your face. Discontented, you looked at your wrist watch which glared at you showing it was twenty minutes past five.

Growling, you decided to wait for Totsuka to come. You could totally ask him to let you borrow his phone when he came, right?! Sticking to your decision, you went against your impatience and waited.

You truly started understanding the pain of agitation when three minutes have passed by and there was still no sign of Totsuka. After another minute, you lost the resistance battle against your uncultured self and picked up Totsuka's KPhone. It's was only gonna be a few minutes. You were just gonna call your friend, it's not like you're gonna go through his personal things or something like that!...

Well that was what you had thought until you clicked his phone on, seeing the black screen come to life, a picture of you popping up on it before yourself. Your cheeks heated up instantly, the nagging voices who told you that Totsuka might have a crush on you swirled in your head, their statements were proved true now which caused a weird sort of feeling to sprung up inside you. You were starting to fade from your original purpose until it poked your attention again, causing you to shake your head and go back at the task in hand. But again another obstacle came your way. The passcode.

You really didn't know why but you just typed in the numbers of your birthday, hoping something might happen and to your surprise, it did. The lock opened and another picture of you greeted you. A little 'eep' went off in your head thinking Totsuka had set his password with your birth date, not to mention your picture as his screen saver, that's so cute! You were seriously thinking of considering his feelings now.

Going back to the task at hand, you tapped on the contacts to go to the dial pad but what you saw surprised you. The only number he had in his contacts was yours, saved under the name of 'My (Y/N) 3'. It did touch your heart and made your pink cheeks go red but it felt awfully weird. You didn't know why but many warning signals had started going off in your head, telling you something was wrong. Being a curious human, you decided to investigate further.

Next, you randomly tapped on the music icon, knowing it would have something ordinary but your guts was twisting in suspicion.

And your guts were damn right.

Instead of songs, it was filled with other types of audio. All of their title started with  
(Y/N).

(Y/N)'s laugh  
(Y/N)'s sigh  
(Y/N)'s sneeze  
(Y/N) apologizing  
(Y/N) singing in the shower  
(Y/N) muttering  
(Y/N) sleeping

The list went on and on. You were freaked out seeing all of the recordings of your vocal expression. By now an uncomfortable look washed over your face, feelings of giddy and excitement fading away rapidly.

Gathering up your last bit of courage, you opened the photo gallery and instantly loads of photos of you, both normal and odd, was presented before yourself. From normal pictures to pictures of your sleep was in the gallery.

You finally clicked off the phone and placed it back with shaky hands before placing one hand on your mouth. You really couldn't believe your eyes. You didn't know what to feel.

"Is anything wrong (Y/N)?"

You almost jumped ten feet up when you heard that familiar voice. Looking up, you saw Totsuka's smiling face but now you knew behind that smile was something twisted and disgusting.

You couldn't muster up the courage to confront him about the things in his phone, fearing that he might do something worse to you than stalking. Nervously, you started gathering your belongings, feet and mind screaming to flee.

"U-Uh..T-Totsuka-Ku-Kun...uh..something j-just c-came up and I really gotta g-go. Please forgive m-me, I-I'll see you l-later, b-bye!" Finishing your sentence hastily, you ran, ran like you had never before. Talking to him made you sick.

Totsuka watched with dull eyes as you ran away from him. He knew something was wrong. Totsuka picked up his camera that he kept turn on and watched your previous activities. After the end of it, Totsuka calmly placed it back down. A sigh escaped his lips. After all the trouble he had to go through to kill that bastard in the bathroom, you just had to snoop around and destroy everything and run away from him.

"Sumimasen (Y/N), there won't be anymore Mr. nice guy from now on..."

* * *

It had been a week since that day and you hadn't been in any sort of contact with Totsuka, which you were glad for. You still hadn't contacted the police, you were scared to share it with others. You just wanted to forget that there ever existed a person named Totsuka Tatara. But if he continued his disgusting activities, you would surely take an action against it.

You walked up to your house after a tiring day at school, your legs and hands on autopilot, dragging you up to your front door and pulling out the keys to your house. Your eyes were droopy and you didn't notice the cd case on your doormat until you stopped on it. Looking down with furrowed brows, you picked up the case and walked inside. It was a plain cd case, nothing special about it expect for the paper taped to its front saying, 'play this'. You wondered what exactly it was and what it was doing in front of your door. You had guessed for a second that it might be (BFF/N). She tend to do weird things from time to time and she was absent from school today. But you couldn't think of any occasions for her to surprise you. Either way you obliged what it said and slide the cd into the player before sitting down on the couch.

Oh how much you wished you didn't.

At first it showed (BFF/N), her face contoured in fear. Your gut started twisting as you saw her back away while shaking her head vigorously. Your eyes widened and you slapped your hand against your mouth when you saw her limbs detach from her body. It was so horrible you couldn't describe it in words. After her came every single one of your friends, your teary and terrified (E/C) orbs watched their demise. By now you were breathing heavily, you tried to assure yourself that it was a prank but it looked far too real to be an act. You closed your eyes tightly and shook your head.

"No, no, no, no, this is not real, this is not real."

"Oh but it is real, (Y/N)"

Your eyes widened when you heard a sickeningly familiar voice that made the hair on the back of your neck stand up. You jumped up from the couch and turned around to meet Totsuka, his hollow brown eyes stared deep into your soul, a crazed smile on his lips. His bloody appearance only struck more fear into your heart as you backed away shakily.

"T-Totsuka..W-What..W-What d-did y-you d-do..." Every one of your words were laced with stutters and fear, rapidly running tears to compliment it.

Totsuka let out a little chuckle before he started walking to the door that lead to your backyard. "Why don't you come and see?"

You didn't want to, you really didn't but your feet subconsciously ran after Totsuka. You ran past him and pulled the door open and ran outside, but both your eyes and mind weren't prepared to see what was in store.

You instantly fell to your knees and let out a scream when you saw the massacre in front of you. It looked thousand times worse in person. Your hands grabbed fistful of your (H/C) hair, tugging and pulling at it. Your mind had stopped processing. How could it process when all it could register was the brutally dismembered corpses of your friends.

Your body tensed up when you felt arms wrap around you from behind, a hot breath on your neck followed by Totsuka's voice in your ear.

"Awh (Y/N), don't be scared. They had it coming. But i felt horrible when I had to kill (BFF/N), she was such a nice friend, she told you to consider my feelings for you. Heh, what to do, I had to do it to get your attention. But don't worry I made sure to give her as less pain as possible. But then again, it's all your fault, you made me do this. If only you had accepted me, if only you didn't run away from me, they wouldn't have to meet this fate. It really is all your fault (Y/N). All I did was love you and look after you but you had to treat me so poorly, you never appreciated my efforts, you always brushed away my feelings. I guess you now know that ignorance is not always bliss."

 **Choose:  
a) Queen ending:  
b) Slave ending:**

* * *

 **a) Queen ending:**

Your body shook from fear hearing Totsuka's words, skin burned where his lips laid. All you could do was close your eyes and let the tears fall.

It truly was your fault.

Totsuka smiled as he watched you crumble and break, his words clearly having effect on you. He turned your head around and wiped away your tears with his thumb before cradling your cheeks in his hands.

"Don't cry (Y/N). Even if it's you fault, I'll forgive you. We can try again! You just have to stay with me forever. I promise you'll start loving me as much as I love you! It just needs some time. But if you run away from me again...I'll be compelled to kill again...you wouldn't want that...now do you?.."

A sob escaped your lips thinking about the horrible things Totsuka might do if you didn't agree with him. You had no choice but you shake your head as tears endlessly ran down your cheeks.

"Haha, that's a good girl." Totsuka smiled and pressed his lips against yours, his tongue tracing your salty lips before entering your mouth.

You just sat there, unable to do anything but to accept his kiss and your upcoming miserable fate.

* * *

Your lifeless eyes focused on one of the many butterflies that floated around the blank room as you sat, curled up, in one of the corners. The butterflies were made out of fire, an example of Totsuka's flame manipulation power. Those butterflies were your only source of entertainment and sanity in the empty white room, Totsuka's scheme to completely wipe your brain clean of sanity and fill it with love. Besides the fluttering creatures, something else was also in the room.  
Cameras. Cameras, everywhere, wherever you looked there was cameras. They're job was capture your secondly, minutely, hourly activities from every single angle. They were Totsuka's eyes who spied on you when he was absent. That room was your prison when Totsuka was unable to be around you. Whenever Totsuka went outside, he would lock you up in that room, taking you out when he returned. But his arms were another kind of prison. Your whole life had become a prison.

"Ah, sumimasen (Y/N)! I'm a little late tonight! I had to go on a mission with Homra, you know how wild they get! Haha!" You averted your eyes from the fire creatures and turned them towards Totsuka who walked in through the door and over to you. You didn't even flinch when he helped you stand up and walk out of the room.

"Ne, you seem sad (Y/N), did you miss me? I missed you a lot!" Totsuka exclaimed as he pulled you into an embrace, wrapping his arms around your waist and placing your head under his chin. Ah, the warmth of his prison of love, it was suffocating yet you had grown to find affection in it.

You nuzzled your head into his chest and wrapped your arms around his torso, mumbling out your reply before closing your lifeless dull (E/C) eyes, a small smile on your lips.

"I missed you too, Tatara."

* * *

 **b) Slave ending:**

"It's not my fault at all! It's all your fault you sick disgusting stalker!" You screamed at the top of your lungs and ripped your body away from his grasp. You stood up and glared at him through your teary eyes, fists clenched in anger.

Totsuka kept his head down, his light brown hair falling in front of his face, concealing his eyes. His earring on his left ear shone and glimmered from the afternoon sunlight. Suddenly Totsuka stood up and grabbed both of your arms in a death grip before slamming you against a wall. All the air in your lungs was knocked out from the impact, leaving your mouth gaping and your eyes wide.

"Stalker?...is that what you think about me?!" It was now Totsuka's turn to scream and cry. Hearing his scream made you flinch. You never heard Totsuka's loud voice before and it scared you a lot. You tried to squirm out from Totsuka's grip but it was fruitless. His hands had pinned your wrists and his body had pinned your body against the wall firmly.

"Even when you ignored my feelings, I didn't give up! I still loved you! All I wanted was you to focus on me! Why can't you just do that!"

If there was a who can cry the most competition between you and Totsuka, Totsuka would definitely win.

"What you're talking about is not love! It can't ever be love! You're just trying to use me to fulfill your sick desires!" You screamed back at Totsuka, spilling your inner thoughts on him.

Totsuka went quiet and kept his head down for a moment before looking into your eyes, and that was when you couldn't help but gulp. His eyes were still teary but now a new emotion was swirling inside his brown orbs. Rage.

Your heart sank when you heard him chuckle. Totsuka smiled at you but that smile was the most scariest thing you had ever seen.

A bloodcurdling scream ripped from your throat as indescribable pain shot through your system, your brain panicking and eyes flickering to the source of pain. Totsuka's hand which held your wrist was emitting a red fiery aura but that wasn't the scary thing that made you scream louder. It was your detached hand that laid on the floor and your rapidly bleeding wrist that scared you the most. Totsuka's amputation power had sliced your hand right off.

Your screams got more painful and louder as your appearance got more bloodier but Totsuka just stepped back and watched as his fire sliced you into pieces, limb by limb. Soon you were no different than the other dismembered bodies that laid on the ground.

Along with you, Totsuka's heart had also been ripped to shreds.

* * *

"Haha! Totsuka-kun stop!"

Your giggles emitted from the speakers as your figure moved around in the screen, making Totsuka smile wider than he already was.

Totsuka sat on a couch, the one he had been sitting on for the last twenty days. Blankets and other clothing that belonged to you wrapped around him. Totsuka brought your favorite mug in his hand that held (F/D) up to his lips and took a sip, his bloodshot eyes that were decorated with dark circles were glued to the projector screen that played all the recordings of you that Totsuka had made one by one.

The small room he was confined in had all of your belongings scattered around it. The walls covered with your pictures, not one single spot blank.

This is the room that Totsuka had kept himself completely locked up in for the last twenty days and he wasn't planning on going out, ever.

He didn't need to worry about outside interference because he had already declared his death. His clan along with the world knew Totsuka Tatara had died. Besides you and your friends, Totsuka had also killed some other random people so he could fake his death and blame it on a serial killer.

But in reality, even if Totsuka was alive, he really was dead. The artificial things that gave off your scent, voice, image merely kept his physical body alive but he was dead inside, both mentally and emotionally, he blamed it on both you and himself.

Even if he temporarily took shelter from death with these practical memories of you, he knew his demise wasn't far.

There was no meaning to live if he had lost his object of focus.


	4. Traitor Synonym (Saruhiko Fushimi)

Saruhiko Fushimi was a bored individual. Even if he was cool headed, he was lazy, showed dislike of many things and had little interest in things. His life was boring here at SCEPTER 4, everyone was annoying, irritating, dumb. The list went on and on. Fushimi still questioned himself as to why he joined SCEPTER 4 after leaving HOMRA. But his thinking drastically changed when things spiced up in SCEPTER 4. And the person responsible for that change was you.

You were the newest member of SCEPTER 4. It had only been a few months since you joined, even though you had some flaws and did some minor mistakes here and there, you were still very hardworking and a cheerful girl. You seemed to lighten up the professional atmosphere of the HQ. Every other members adored you and greatly appreciated your presence. Fushimi included.

At first, Fushimi thought you were just another good for nothing brat, even though you were the same age as him. He didn't pay you any sort of attention, unlike the other members. But somewhere along the way, something sparked inside him. An interest. An interest towards you. You started becoming so interesting to Fushimi that you were all he could think about day and night. He started feeling like he wanted you, no, he needed you. And because Fushimi was intelligent, it didn't take him long to figure out that he had fallen completely in love with you.

But by then, it was too late.

You had already become the blue King's girlfriend.

Besides interest, a new emotion grew inside Saruhiko's heart. Rage.

As you also had professional relationship with Reisi, him being your king/boss/captain and all, you two would never show any sorts of affection during work. Maybe exchange a few glances, a little smile, and you being mischievous, little pecks and kisses when no one was around.

Yet Fushimi saw it all, because he had his eyes on you at all time. He would hide his burning anger using his art of emotionlessness, but sometimes his hand would involuntarily close in a fist to control the anger from seeping out as he watched from the corner of his eyes how you would secretly flirt with Reisi.

He hated it. He despised it. He hated you yet he loved you so much.

That was why he was going to have you, no matter what.

* * *

Fushimi watched through his black framed glasses as you walked around the SCEPTER 4 HQ, doing your assigned works. He hungrily eyed your strutting legs, especially the bare skin underneath your fitting dress. As you were an ordinary clansman, you wore the ordinary uniform. It consisted of a long blue coat, exactly like the others wear, a dark blue mid thigh dress that had a gold belt around the waist, black boots that reached just below your knees, a saber on your left hip. You had styled your hair in your favorite style, slight makeup adorning your face.

Even if you wore a dress, your outfit was not too much revealing, unlike Seri's, and that pissed Fushimi off a bit. Though he shouldn't be so irked about it, as he already knew that you were wearing (F/C) panties underneath that dress of yours today. How you might ask? Well, Fushimi had done quite a lot of research on you, to such an extend, people would usually call it stalking. But Fushimi didn't give one damn fuck about it.

He wanted information about you so he did what he had to do. He went through the employee data of SCEPTER 4. He found out basic information about you but that didn't satisfy his curiosity. He went to your house, actually more like stealthily broke into your house. You're house felt like a little piece of heaven to him, everything resembled you, smelled like you. But the heaven was missing it's angel, (Y/N) (L/N). It was inconvenient for him to break into your house repeatedly, no matter how much he loved doing that. So Fushimi had satisfied himself by stealing some of your belongings so he could have a piece of you with him all the time, especially your panties for his _**personal**_ pleasures.

"(L/N)-San, the captain is calling for you." Just when Akiyama said that, a smile graced your face and a scowl graced Fushimi's. He growled lowly seeing your face, that was painted with tiredness just seconds ago, brighten up hearing the name of the blue king.

"Hai! Thank you Akiyama-Kun!" You gave a smile towards black haired male before you started walking towards the captain's office. Your actions only made Fushimi angrier. You paid attention to every single goddamn people at SCEPTER 4, starting from Seri Awashima to Akira Hidaka, but you only missed one person in between. That was Saruhiko Fushimi. He didn't know what he did wrong but you paid almost no heed to him, you won't glance at him, smile at him, converse with him if it wasn't work related. You would pay attention to all those other assholes but not Saruhiko.

Yes, Saruhiko was anti social and preferred not to socialize with his coworkers but it couldn't entirely be his fault. Why couldn't you see that he was there, right in front of you? Why couldn't you see that he loved you? Why did people have to steal Saruhiko's loved ones?

The world was cruel, Saruhiko knew that. And he also knew that to overcome the cruel world, he had to be crueler.

* * *

*A few days later*

"Ah, (L/N)-Kun. There you are." Munakata looked up when you arrived and stood in front of his desk. You smiled a little on the inside hearing Reisi call you by your last name. Usually when you two were alone you would call each other by your first name but during office hours you two had a strict professional relationship. But you can't really complain very much as it was a turn on for you to call him captain.

Quickly shaking off inappropriate thoughts out of your mind, you saluted to your king before speaking.

"Have you called me captain?"

"Yes, i have. Please sit down (L/N)-Kun. I want to discuss somethings."

You blinked a few times before you gradually followed the bespectacled man's order and sat down. You knew it was something serious by the look on his face.

"I'm not quite sure if you have heard this or not but recently there has been a large number of murders going around. And these are not ordinary murders, the victims are mostly strains, but there are also a large number of normal civilians too. The victims seem to be random, meaning the killer has no exact intention for killing them. The victims had been brutally murdered and their corpses have been found in various places, including the areas around our headquarters, the docks and...near Hashimoto street..." Your eyes widened when you heard the name of the place where your house was located at. But you quickly regained your composure and looked at Reisi's eyes, nodding you head continuing for him to go on.

"I would like for you to investigate this case (L/N)-Kun. Normally the police would be doing this but as the murders of strains are involved, it is SCEPTER 4's duty to also look into this matter. We need more information about this case, so you and Fushimi-Kun will be given this case. He has been keeping track of it from the beginning, so I'm sure he has some lead. Go to the scene with him tomorrow, I'm sure it will be solved quicker with the two of you working together. You are dismissed."

"Yes sir."

You stood up and bowed to show your due respect before turning on your heels and walking towards the door.

"Be careful, (Y/N)."

You stopped in your track when you heard Reisi say that along with your first name. You smiled bright before you turned around and ran towards him, instantly jumping and tackling him in a hug. Reisi's violet eyes widen in surprise but he automatically wrapped his arms around you. You pecked Reisi's cheek softly before nuzzling your face in his neck, smiling brightly, happy that he verbally showed his concern for you.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful, Reisi."

You two embraced one another, not having to worry about anyone seeing you as you two were in his office. But unknown to you, someone was watching. The person who was always watching you.

Saruhiko gritted his teeth in pure anger, his hand clenching around his saber, blood trickling down his fingers. But it didn't hurt him at all, the sight in front of him was much more painful. Yet Saruhiko held himself back, he shouldn't be angry, his plan was working and everything was falling right into place. Saruhiko looked away, a wide evil grin appearing on his lips.

"Just a little more and you'll be all mine, my precious (Y/N)."

* * *

The next day quickly rolled in and you had prepared yourself for today's work. Neatly dressed in your uniform, you walked over to where Saruhiko was located, his slender fingers tapping away at the laptop, blue eyes focused on the screen.

"Ohayo Fushimi-kun!" You greeted the black haired male with a polite smile which made Saruhiko's heart beat faster but he kept his expression neutral.

"Hey." Saruhiko said, his tone a little gentler, softer and sweeter compared to his usual way of speaking. You grabbed a chair and pulled it closer to Saruhiko's and sat down.

"So, what information do we have so far?" You asked as you looked at the computer screen.

"Some. One of our members had reported another dead body of a strain at the Hashimoto area. The police are already there but we still have to go there today to investigate. I was actually waiting for you, so come on lets go."

Without wasting another minute, Saruhiko got up and started heading outside.

"M-Matte! Fushimi-Kun!" You yelled out as you ran after him.

 **xxxxxx**

You two had reached the scene after about thirty minutes or so. The place was already loaded with many policemen and vehicles. You and Saruhiko got out of the car and walked towards the spot where many people gathered around. They soon moved out of the way when they noticed who you two were. But really you wished they didn't. As you worked for a police based organization, you knew about murders and all those stuff but the corpse in front of you was horrible. A shiver ran down your spine thinking about how the person was murdered, the killer was truly ruthless. Fushimi had went to talk with the police while you stayed at your spot. Fushimi smirked as he watched your disturbed expression, proud of himself and his artwork that he could get such an amazing expression from you.

But that wasn't the last time you had to see such gruesome scenes. You had to work on many more cases like that after that day. The murders kept going on, the locations were different, the victims were different yet you couldn't find any lead on the killer. It truly was getting frustrated for you. But on the other hand, it was heaven for Saruhiko. He was on cloud nine. Work at SCEPTER 4 had become so much more interesting and fun, he was hardly bored at all. How could he feel bored when his heart raced thousand miles per second when he was around you. His plan was going perfectly. Everyday you two would spend time together, everyday you were busy with him, everyday you would greet him with that beautiful smile of yours, everyday you would call his name with your melodious voice, everyday your attention was on him. That was all Saruhiko had ever wanted. But those weren't sufficient for him anymore. Slowly his desires rose, the need and want for you became stronger, no longer did these small things satisfy his hungry. He needed more, he needed you. All of you.

As his desires grew rapidly, the amount of corpses grew with it. The murders started becoming more frequent and the corpse's location was mostly found around your residence. It slowly started inching closer and closer until one day...

 **xx**

You woke up one morning, ready to start you new day but unlike the past months, were you woke up with a cheerful smile, your face was dull and tired. You didn't know what happened to you, the once cheerful girl had become so colorless. Your sudden change also affected the SCEPTER 4 HQ. Everything become so dull again. Not only that but it also affected your relationship with Reisi. You two started becoming distant, him being drowned in his own work and you in yours.

You got out of your bed, followed your daily routine in the bathroom, ate, got dressed in your uniform, grabbed your necessary things and went to walk out the door but that was when there was a change in your boring everyday routine.

A scream ripped from your throat as you stumbled back inside your house, your widened (E/C) eyes stared at the bloody corpse that laid on your doorstep, your legs and hands already shaking from fear. Besides it's gruesome appearance, somethings else stood out. You hesitantly and slowly padded over to the body, your eyes focused on the white piece of in the person's hand. You reached over and pulled the paper out and proceeded to unfold it. What was written inside made you drop the paper in utter shock.

 _'A gift for my precious (Y/N) (L/N)'_

 **xx**

After that day you had been extremely anxious. You couldn't sleep, you always felt a sense of fear and panic, you couldn't go on with your daily life normally. The body found in front of your door was thought to be a coincidence and you didn't tell anyone anything about the note. How could you? What if people start to suspect you as the murderer? Many thoughts made you want to scream.

You couldn't tell anyone about your situation nor could you keep it in. This horrible sensation started to eat away at you until you finally had enough of it. You needed to let out your problems and you needed to do it now. You didn't have the courage to confront Reisi so you decided to depend on the person whom you started having trust on and counted as a friend, Saruhiko Fushimi.

 **xxx**

You knocked on Fushimi's door after you had reached his house, biting your lip uncomfortably as you waited. The paper that the killer had written resided in your pocket, a proof you wanted to show Fushimi. After a while the door swung open, revealing Saruhiko. He was dressed casually as he had a day off, unlike you who was clad in the SCEPTER 4 uniform. You two quickly exchanged greetings before he let you inside.

"Is something wrong? Your face looks pale." Fushimi asked, holding a bored tone to his voice but his insides jumping in giddy seeing your expression. After staying quite for a bit, you shook your head, your eyes becoming damp.

"No...it's...Fushimi-Kun...the killer we have been searching for...they...they know me...that person knows me...and they want something from me..." You voice sounded helpless and pathetic but it sounded like music to Saruhiko's ears. You pulled out the paper out of your pocket and handed it to him. Saruhiko smirked seeing the little message he had written.

"I've been trying to keep quiet about it...I didn't know what to do...I'm scared that everyone might start suspecting me as the killer...I'm scared...I've been trying to avoid it...I didn't know who else to go to so I came here to tell you everything Fushimi-kun...I have nothing to do with the killer...Please believe me..." You said as you kept your gaze towards the ground but your ears perked up and your head shot up when you heard Saruhiko.

"I believe you." Saruhiko said, a gentle smile on his face. You smiled in relief, quickly wiping your eyes before any tears could escape. A new hope began to light up inside you. If Saruhiko believed you, then others might too!

"Thank you so much Fushimi-Kun! You don't know how much this means to me! I'm sure if you believe me, then the others will too! You can convince them if anyone has any doubt! Now I can tell Reisi...I'm know he will be able to fix everything..." A smile appeared on your lips, happy that everything will be okay.

But on the other hand, hearing the blue king's name instantly snapped the barrier the held Saruhiko's insanity inside. A dark and evil chuckle left his lips which caught your attention and made you look towards him. Soon, the chuckle turned into a small laughter.

"Fushimi-kun...?"

"You know _(Y~/~N)~_ the only reason I believed you was because I already know who the killer is." Saruhiko said with sarcastic humor, extending your name in an annoying singy songy manner.

You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion as you watched the young black haired male walk over to the closet in the living room and pull the door open. The corpse that fell out of it earned a scream from you. Just like the corpses you had seen, this one too was horrible and terrifying.

"You know, i had been planning to send you this gift after a few days, guess you ruined the surprise (Y~/N~)~."

You finally put two and two together after seeing Fushimi's twisted expression and everything fell into place.

"F-Fushimi-Kun...Y-You...You're the killer...?" You stuttered out in complete disbelief, feeling like the sky had fallen on your head.

"Ding, ding, ding! You're correct. You're a smart one, aren't you (Y/N)? I'm surprised that you could figure this out when you couldn't figure out how much I loved you for so fucking long!" Saruhiko quickly advanced towards you and grabbed your arms tightly and jerked you harshly.

Even with Saruhiko gripping your arms in a death grip, you managed to lift your right hand and tried to grab your saber that was located at your left hip. But Saruhiko was fast to react. He instantly grabbed your hand, twisted it behind your back and slammed you on the nearest wall face first. You let out a pained shout when he kept twisting your arm.

"Silly girl, do you really think you could use that little toy on me? How naive." Saruhiko said with a chuckle. "You should think twice before you do anything right now my dear (Y/N). Didn't you see all those people I killed? I can kill anyone and get away with it. I'm sure you don't want your loved ones to be my next victims right? Especially your boyfriend Reisi~. Plus I'll put the blame of all those murders on you.  
So if you don't cooperate with me now, I'll be sure to kill all of them in the worst way possible, giving them unimaginable pain. And it will all be your fault."

 **Choose:**

 **a) Queen ending**  
 **b) Slave ending**

 **a) Queen ending:**

Tears were running down your cheek as you heard Saruhiko whisper horrible things in your ear. It scared you, made shivers run down your spine. You knew what he was capable of, you knew he would do all those things he said. With a shaking voice, you replied.

"W-What do I-I h-have to d-do..."

A sick grin spread on Saruhiko's lips as you turned you around to face him. The look on his face disgusted you. His expression was filled with twisted pleasure. Saruhiko lifted a finger and used it to tuck a piece of your hair behind your ear. He leaned forward and kissed your tears away, which made you flinch.

"That's like a good girl. Now, what I want you to do is go to the SCEPTER 4 HQ right now and resign. And also breakup with Munakata. Now."

Your eyes widened hearing his demands. "B-But, I c-can't go n-"

You were cut off by Saruhiko who grabbed your jaw, making sure to dig his nails into your skin before slamming your head on the wall, hard enough to make you cry out but soft enough to not hurt you too much.

" **.** "

Hearing his threatening voice left your legs feeling like jelly as you shakily nodded. Seeing your submissive form made Saruhiko smile with joy as he slowly back away from you.

"Now, go on." Saruhiko said as he gestured towards the door. You gave Saruhiko one last look before you walked out, him following behind you.

 **xxxxxx**

You quickly reached the HQ, much to your dismay. You walked inside the building, greeting everyone on your way to the captain's office. You stood in front of the door to the king's office, controlling your breathing before knocking on the door.

"Come in!"

You heard Reisi's voice call out which broke your heart but you still proceed to walk inside.

"Ah (L/N)-kun. Is there something you need?"

Taking a deep breath, you let out the dreaded words.

"Sir, I'm here to resign from SCEPTER 4."

Your sudden abandonment felt Reisi baffled but before he could say anything you quickly pulled out your saber and placed it on the table, followed by your blue coat.

"And Reisi, I want to break up with you..."

That was another shot of shock for the blue king as his violet eyes went wide.

"Wait (Y/N)-"

Before he could continue, you quickly ran out of the office, ran out of the building and you continued to run.

 **xxxxx**

You had ran so much that you had almost reached the end of Shizume city. You hadn't cried so much in your whole life as you had cried today. A lot of time had passed and it was already dark outside. You didn't know where you were yet you didn't want to move from you're spot.

"You know you shouldn't stay out so late."

That familiar voice made you jump and turn toward the direction it came from. And there he was, Saruhiko Fushimi staring at you with a taunting look. You had no idea how he had found you.

"I resigned from SCEPTER 4! I broke up with Reisi! You made me a traitor, just like yourself! What else do you want from me! Just stop killing people and leave me alone!" You screamed at the bespectacled boy, tears prickling your (E/C). The hair on the back of your neck stood up when you heard an evil chuckle leave Saruhiko's lips. You started to back up when he started walking towards you, his footsteps like that of a predator who was circling it's prey.

Saruhiko eventually caught up to you and wrapped his arm around your waist, his face close to yours so his minty breath was fanning on your face. You tried to pry yourself about of his grip but he was much stronger than you, your body was basically pushed up against his. Your eyes widened when you felt Saruhiko crash his lips against yours, wasting no time in slipping his tongue past your lips and into your mouth. His wet organ explored every inch of your equally wet cavern. You didn't stop your trials at pushing him away but all of a sudden you stopped completely and your blood went cold when you felt the cold tip of the blade of Saruhiko's throwing knife pushed up against the side of your neck, threatening to slice the delicate skin. Scared, you started to comply his order and kissed back. You could feel the sickening grin that started forming on Saruhiko's lips.

After a while, Saruhiko pulled away but he still kept his lips attached to the skin of your cheek, traveling them to the shell of your ear, he gently bit it, making you shiver as he started speaking.

"I want you to do one more thing. Be mine. I love you so much (Y/N), always pay attention to me and only me."

With that Saruhiko pulled away and proceeded to hold a cloth over your mouth and nose. Your eyes widened in realization but by then you had already breathed in and your eyelids started becoming heavy. Darkness clouded your vision as your body started going limp in Saruhiko's arms. But before your eyes closed, you saw Saruhiko's signature sadistic grin.

"Sweet dreams, my precious (Y~/N~)."

 **b) Slave ending:**

You gritted your teeth in anger as you tried to squirm and pry yourself out of Saruhiko's armlock.

"It was never my fault, it's all your fault you fucking sick murderer!"

You somehow managed to free one of your arms and elbowed Saruhiko in the face, making him stumble back, assuring your freedom. There was no way you could win a fight against Saruhiko so you decided to run away, get away as far as you could from this sick bastard.  
You were about to run but Saruhiko was quick to react and he kicked you hard in the knee. You screamed out in pain and fell to the floor. You were sure you had heard a crack. But still you weren't gonna let that stop you. Ignoring the pain, you got up and ran out of the door.

 _'I need to go to the HQ.'_ That was the only thing in your mind.

Saruhiko sat on the floor and chuckled as he watched your limping figure trying to run.

"You're such an idiot, (Y/N)"

 **xxxxxx**

With difficulty, you had finally reached the SCEPTER 4 HQ and the first one to approach you was Seri. She instantly ran over to you when she saw your distressed face and limping body.

"(L/N)! What happened to you!" Seri shouted in concern and held you up by your arms when your legs gave out. Panting, you tried to get yourself to stand up and voice out your problems.

"Awashima-San, it's...haa...ha...its fu..Fushimi...he..haa..he's after me.." You panted in between your words, finding it difficult to speak.

"Fushimi?" Seri furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What's wrong with Fushimi-kun, what did-" Seri suddenly stopped mid sentence as her expression instantly changed from confused to horrified. Her blue eyes widened in shock as a trail of blood came out from the corner of her lip.

"Awashima-San..?!"

Seri's body fell forward and a scream ripped from your throat when you saw the knives that were buried deep in the back of her neck, blood endlessly spraying out.

An evil chuckle was heard and you snapped your head towards the direction of the sound, only to see the dreaded monster standing there. Saruhiko grinned at by you, his blue eyes filled with pure insanity, his cheek decorated with splatters of blood. His hands were occupied with his throwing knives, red aura emitting from them.

You quickly started running towards the main control room with hopes that all the other members of SCEPTER 4 would be able to stop Saruhiko. You burst in through the door, catching the attention of all the males inside.

"What's wrong (L/N)-San?!" Akiyama and Domyoji instantly ran up to you, concern written on their faces just like the others.

"Y-You guys have to help me! I-It's Fushimi-Kun! He killed Awashima-San!" You cried out as you held onto Akiyama for support. At first they all looked at you confused but the room was soon filled with Saruhiko's taunting voice.

"(Y~/N~)~, where are you~" Saruhiko called out in a singy songy voice as he entered the room. Seeing his crazed appearance, all the clansmen believed you and drew out their swords instantly.

"Enomoto! Take (L/N)-San and get her out of here!" Akiyama yelled out and handed you over to Enomoto before taking his saber out.

"Come on (L/N)-San!" Enomoto took one of your arm and tossed it around his shoulder as he helped you stand before he started dragging you out of the room.

"Just where do you think you're going with MY (Y/N)!" Saruhiko yelled and took out his saber. All of them charged at Saruhiko to attack him but sadly they were no match for him. Saruhiko easily slaughtered them all with his saber.

You kept your eyes squeezed shut as Enomoto helped you escape but then you heard a yell from him which caused you to open your eyes and see him fall to the floor.

"How dare you touch my (Y/N)!" Saruhiko screamed at the fallen man and stabbed him through the chest but not before slicing his arm off which was previously holding onto you. You watched with horrified (E/C) eyes as Saruhiko mercilessly kept stabbing him. You took the chance to run away when you saw that he was distracted. But you weren't able to go far.

"You can't escape me!" Saruhiko screamed and threw his knives at your direction. You screamed out and fell to the floor when a few knives hit your calf, arm and shoulder. Your rolled on the floor in pain before Saruhiko flipped you around and straddled your waist. His bloody face and insanity filled eyes were truly the most scariest things you had ever seen in your entire life. Another scream erupted from your mouth when Saruhiko stabbed you in the shoulder. He continued to repeat the action while he yelled and shouted in your face. Saruhiko eventually stopped and placed his bloody hand on your cheek, looking into your (E/C) eyes as his tongue traced the blade of his knife that was coated in your blood.

"Sweet~ haha, you taste so sweet (Y/N), you're so sweet. But you always pay attention to other people...you always go to them for help..always! Always! You ignore me! You don't look at me with those beautiful eyes of yours..." Saruhiko cooed as he gently stroked your eyelid with his thumb. "That's why you don't need them anymore." With that Saruhiko raised his hand that held one of his knives and stabbed you right in the eye which earned a bloodcurdling scream from you. Saruhiko laughed maniacally as he kept stabbing you in the eye, your screams and his laugh mingling together and resonating through the building.  
Saruhiko kept stabbing your eyeball until it became soup like in consistency and the pain inflicted on you eventually lead you to your death. Saruhiko pulled the knife out as he stared at his masterpiece. Even if he loved the sight in front of him, he couldn't go on one second with the thought of your demise. Saruhiko raised the knife up to his throat and stabbed it in before slicing his throat horizontally. Blood sprayed out after he pulled it out, his body collapsing on top of yours, a relaxed and pleasant expression on his face.

Saruhiko was the only one you saw before you died, his image and presence was the only thing engraved in your brain before you left this world. He was the only thing in your mind.

That thought was more than enough to please Saruhiko and put his soul to rest as his blue eyes watched your bloody and beautiful face one last time before they closed forever.


	5. The Only Girl For Me (Misaki Yata)

Misaki Yata, the vanguard of Homra, was always known as a boisterous,rude, prideful, brash and brutal young man. He also had a childish and immature attitude. But despite his 'rough and tough' appearance, everyone who were close to him knew about his hesitation towards females, how he would blush, avoid eye contact and stutter around them uncontrollably. But the only girl with whom those symptoms seemed to lessen was none other than you.

(Y/N) (L/N), Misaki's childhood best friend.

You, Misaki and Saruhiko, the three of you had known each other since forever and were the bestest of best friends. You three also grew up together and attended the same middle school together. It could be considered a written proof that those two boys were your only friends, even after so many years. But there was actually a reason behind it.

You were bullied. You were bullied your whole life. Ever since you could remember people always gave you the cold shoulder, resulting in you being alone all the time. In elementary, the other kids used to give you a weird look and used to completely ignore you when you approached them nicely. Even though it hurt your child self, you somehow coped with it. But as the years went by, it got worse. In middle school, not only did the girls give you a dirty look but would also come up to you occasionally to verbally abuse you. They would leave threatening notes in your shoe locker and never missed a chance to humiliate you. Not to mention they would spread nasty rumors about you just because you hung out with Misaki and Saruhiko. Even still, you clenched your emotions in and handled it. In high school, it became hell. They would not only verbally abuse you but also physically. At first you were scared but now, at the age of 18, it had became a daily routine to go to school, get beaten up, go home. All the tears, all the pain were safely kept hidden in your chest. And throughout all these years of pain, you never spoke a single word about it to neither Misaki or Saruhiko. They did know you were sad because no one wanted to be your friend and was always rude towards you but you never spoke about the physical abuse. But they weren't that dumb, especially not Saruhiko. While Saruhiko being the smarter one, would console you and stand up for you, Misaki, having his brash personality, would try to fight the bullies. You would always tell him not to, he would protest but seeing your tear stained face, he would go soft and eventually help you calm down. You knew Misaki would always try to physically confront your bullies, but most of them were female, which left him at a disadvantage. But what you didn't know was that the accidents you saw occur throughout your school life was caused by a certain chestnut haired boy.

Misaki, unknown to you, was always your avenger. He saw how rudely people treated you, he didn't like it one bit. In elementary, Misaki somehow stole a pair of scissors, one that should not be used by children, and proceeded to cut all the hair of a girl who was rude to you. In middle school, he pushed a girl down the stairs, which resulted in a horrible head injury. All the while Misaki did these, he was scared but now at the age of 19, Misaki was brutal. He didn't care about anything, he just wanted to cause pain to all the people who hurt you. Both Misaki and Saruhiko were one year older than you so now you had to attend your last year of high school alone. But even still, Misaki had made it his plan to destroy every single person who would dare hurt his precious (Y/N). He had gotten rid of majority of girls that bullied you but it seemed it more just kept coming.

And who said Misaki Yata was shy around girls? It was all an act, an act to cover up his murderous activities, an act to stay innocent in front of you. No one would believe that a boy, who couldn't even muster up words without stuttering in front of a girl, could actually murder one.

Misaki dealt with the bullies just fine but then another problem started appearing. As Misaki grew up, his feelings became stronger for you. He watched as you turned into a more mature girl, in more ways than one. It was becoming hard for him to hold himself back and that was the time he noticed an obstacle in his way. Saruhiko Fushimi.

At first Misaki really didn't think of him as a rival because the three of you were best friends but as time passed by, Misaki's insanity grew and his hazel eyes started seeing Saruhiko in a new light, he didn't see Saruhiko as his friend anymore. He didn't like it that you would pay even a little attention to him. Because he was smart, you would go to him whenever you had difficulties in completing your homework. That pissed Misaki off. Thoughts about eliminating him occurred in his mind. It almost reached the peak but then something happened which made Misaki's job easier.

It was the day Saruhiko 'betrayed' Homra and joined the blues. Misaki was angry but his anger was extinguished when he saw that you too were upset over the fact. You also felt betrayed by Saruhiko which caused a dent to form on your friendship. Misaki had never been so happy about betrayal before. But just for your sake, he pretended to be angry but inside he was on cloud nine as he was able to console you and somewhat cuddle you while reassuring you with comforting words while you shed silent tears. Misaki thanked Saruhiko for his betrayal as he wrapped his arms around you and hugged you tight.

You always knew Misaki was 'shy' around girls but because you two have been friends since childhood, you never put any thoughts as to why Misaki wasn't shy around you, you just shrugged it off thinking it was because you two grew up together as the best of friends, never thinking that he might hold some special feelings towards you.

Which was a huge mistake.

* * *

"I'm off then!" Misaki called out to his clansmen who were scattered around the bar, minding their own business but hearing his voice, everyone looked up and bid him farewell in their own way. Misaki had a hint of pink on his cheeks as he picked up his skateboard. The reason was because a while ago his clan was once again making fun of him by bringing the topic of females and dating and such. In reality, those things didn't bother Misaki at all but he acted the usual way he did, blushing and stuttering like crazy. He became so talented at that that the act became his second nature. It was so real and convincing that even Anna couldn't detect it. Misaki felt proud of himself because of that.

Shouting out another farewell, Misaki skated out the door. His next destination was your house, he didn't even need an ounce of guidance to travel to your house. It's like his body knew just where it was. Of course something like that could be mastered because he went to your house everyday to check up on you before he went to his house. It was like an everyday routine.

Leaving all the work to his feet, Misaki's mind went to think about much deeper things. While he was hanging out at the bar, the topic of the recent murders that had been going on had been brought up. The latest victim was a girl of age 18 named Supana Namikawa, also known to Misaki as one of your bullies.

He had killed her last month. Misaki takes about a month interval or more between each kills and then kills some random people so you wouldn't become suspicious. Misaki wasn't an idiot like people think he is, rather he is much more cunning.

Misaki didn't need to do these, he could just make their deaths look like accidents or suicide but no, he wanted to see them suffer, see the fear and pain in their eyes as they scream in agony. See them cry out in pain, make them feel worse pain in comparison to the pain they inflicted on you.

While pondering about all these things, Misaki hadn't noticed that he had reached your house. Seeing the oh so familiar house made a smile appear on his lips but it quickly turned into a flat line when he saw the darkness inside it. Misaki instantly started walking up, his hand pulling out the small metal privilege you had given him. With the help of the key, Misaki unlocked the door and stepped into darkness.

The first thing Misaki's ears picked up was sobs, followed by hiccups. Misaki frowned deeply as he started walking deeper into the house, using his fire to lighten the path to your room. The closer he went to your room, the louder your crying became. With each sob, Misaki felt like someone was cutting his veins, slicing his heart, ripping his limbs off. That much it hurt when he heard you cry.

When your shaking curled up figure came into view, Misaki instantly dashed towards you. He fell to his knees in front of you and pulled you into a tight hug.

"M-Misaki!.."

You didn't even need to see his face to recognize that it was indeed your best friend. Breaking down into harder sobs, you tightly wrapped your arms around his body as best as you could without hurting your already heavily bruised limbs. But when Misaki squeezed you tightly, you winced in pain.

Misaki pulled away and looked down at you. With the help of the bright moon light shining in through windows, Misaki gasped when he saw your horribly bruised face. Many cuts and bruises littered around your face, your transparent tears sliding downwards over them. Misaki traveled his eyes down to your arms and legs to see the exact same effect on them.

A burning mixture of anger and sadness bubbled within Misaki's body but he knew he could not react in front of you instead he just pulled you back into his warm embrace, careful not to hurt you. Misaki held you close while you cried, cried until you finally fell asleep.

Misaki gently picked you up and laid you down on the bed, wiping the last remaining tears on your face with his fingers. He tucked you in under the covers before getting in himself. There was absolutely no way he was gonna leave you like this. Misaki watched your facial expression smoothen as you fell into a deep sleep, the moonlight coming from the window illuminating your beautiful features as he gently stroked your cheek. Unlike you, Misaki's face still remained in a scowl, his brain already plotting.

Whoever did this to you will pay, just like the rest.

* * *

Shoes tapped against the concrete ground as a girl walked down the road, distancing herself from the crowd with each step. She had long brown hair, green eyes, her body clad in the uniform of Higashi high school, the same school you went to. Her attention was fully on her phone, her fingers tapping away at the screen. The girl was Meinuko Yamada, the person who had been making your life miserable for the past few weeks. She was new to your school but somehow she became friends with your bullies.  
Meinuko giggled as she kept texting, not noticing the pair of hazel eyes that stalked her. The scowl on Misaki's lips deepened as he glared at the brunette. How the hell could someone be so happy after hurting someone precious as you? Misaki wasn't here to get answers, he was here to settle things the hard way.

It was a piece of cake for Misaki to get information on Meinuko, so it didn't take him long enough to execute his plan. While his insides burned with anger, he was also feeling giddy knowing that in a few hours, this bitch was going to be rotting somewhere.

Misaki followed her, using his trusty skateboard for his journey. He was waiting for the moment they would reach somewhere isolated. And that moment didn't take long.

Giving a thrust with his foot, Misaki skated over to Meinuko. He stopped in front of her, making the girl halt in her track. She looked up with an annoyed expression and was about to trash talk to Misaki but somehow her voice got caught up in her throat when she saw the look on Misaki's face. A smirk appeared on his face as he looked at her face. God, it was making him sick to even breathe the same air as her.

Misaki brought his hand up from his side and rested the baseball bat in it on his shoulder as he eyed Meinuko.

"So you're Meinuko Yamada huh?" Misaki's voice held heavy sarcasm as he softly pushed on the ground, making his skateboard move forward.

Meinuko could feel sweat appear on her forehead from Misaki's dangerous gaze.

"W-Who a-are y-you?! H-How d-do you know my n-name?!" Meinuko almost shouted in panic as Misaki slowly circled around her like a predator would do to a prey.

"Thought I wouldn't find you after all the things you have done to (Y/N)? How stupid." An obviously fake chuckle left his lips as he once again stopped in front of the girl but this time taking dangerously slow steps towards her. Meinuko opened her mouth to spout out excuses and nonsense but before she could, Misaki swung his bat at her with full form, sending the girl flying. She landed on the ground with a painful thud, the sound followed by her scream.

Misaki walked over to her laying figure and saw that she was trying to pick up her phone to call for help. A tsk left his lip as his foot stepped on the bedazzled device, instantly melting it with his flames.

Meinuko watched in horror as a deadly red aura appeared around Misaki. She finally recognized him as one of the members of the infamous red clan.

"I'm actually surprised that you are still alive after hurting my precious lovely (Y/N). She means the world to me. And you dared to lay a finger on her. You hurt her with these right?!" Misaki spat as he stepped on Meinuko's fingers harshly, breaking the bones. The sound of bones cracking mingled with the girl's scream as she instantly cradled her hand after Misaki pulled his foot away.

"How does that feel? I bet it hurts less than the pain you inflicted on my sweet (Y/N)" All the words that escaped Misaki's mouth were coated with venom but somehow your name seemed to drip with honey as Misaki said it with a gentle and dreamy voice.

As Misaki kept babbling, slowly lost his sanity, Meinuko quickly and quietly reached into her purse with her still working hand and pulled out a pepper spray, praying to god dearly for her life. There was basically no people around, Even if she called the police, she needed to take shelter somewhere before they came. That was when a thought came to her mind. Your house was close by, maybe just maybe if she begged hard enough, you would help her. And besides, by the way Misaki was acting Meinuko thought he could never hurt you, so seeking shelter under your wing would be the wisest thing to do.

Mustering up the courage, she held out the can and sprayed it at Misaki's direction. Startled, the skater boy backed away, throwing his arms in front of him to protect his face and eyes from the burning substance. Seeing this as her chance, Meinuko got up and started running.

"That...fucking bitch!" Misaki yelled out after he recovered and quickly hopped on his skateboard and started chasing her. His hazel eyes widened when he noticed where she was heading.

"No way in fucking hell..."

* * *

Because of your physical condition, you had decided to call in sick and stay at home to rest. You were currently shuffling through your kitchen, cleaning up after you ate. You woke up pretty late today but it was worth it as it helped your exhausted body heal.

Just after you finished putting the last dish away, your ears perked up when you heard continuous ringing and banging coming from your front door. Raising an eyebrow at the commotion, you quickly padded over to the door and opened it. But you weren't not expecting who you saw and it certainly made your eyes go wide in shock and fear. Meinuko Yamada, one of the prettiest girl in school was looking down right horrible. She had a look of panic and distress, hair messed up, tears running down her face. You opened your mouth to speak but she beat you to it.

"(Y/N)! Please! You have to help me! Please! Please! I beg of you please help me!" Meinuko pathetically started begging. A wave of shock washed over your body. Why was one of your bullies asking you to help them? Not to mention in such a distress way.

"W-What's wrong?" Not knowing how to act, you questioned the reason for her state.

"It's that psycho boyfriend of yours! That short red haired skater boy! Please you have to stop him! He's gone crazy!"

You're eyes widened in shock as your brain quickly matched the description.

"Misaki?!"

"Yes! Yes! It's him! You have to save me from him! He's gone crazy! He is after me! He's trying to kill me! I'm so sorry (Y/N) that I bullied you! I-I p-promise I will s-stop hurting you! Please f-forgive me! If y-you don't forgive me, h-he will k-kill me!"

 **Choose:**

 **a) Queen ending.  
b) Slave ending.**

 **Queen ending**

If you had heard anyone else beg to you like that, you would have instantly helped them but for many reasons you felt no sympathy for her. But still you were a nice person so you would have considered helping her but hearing what she said enraged you. How dare she spout such insults about your best friend. There was no way in hell you would let your bully's words make you doubt your childhood best friend. Plus people had played with your trust and emotions before.

With a scowl forming on your face, you quickly spat at her without thinking of the consequences. "Just because I stand your constant bullying doesn't mean I will stand you talking shit about my best friend! Get out of my house Meinuko!" With that you proceeded to slam the door on her face but it didn't shut completely as she kept resisting and begging.

The struggle to close the door continued for a few seconds before a loud 'crunch' sound stopped all actions from the other side. Because you too got shocked, you stopped your resistance and stepped back a little. Suddenly the door flew open and a body landed right in front of you with a thud which made your eyes go wide in horror.

The person that laid in front of you was Meinuko, the girl you saw alive just mere seconds ago, with her neck completely twisted and a trail of blood coming out of her lips. All the air in your lungs were knocked out of you and your throat had gone mute.

With your brain still in a state of shock, a pair of blue and gold sneakers stepped inside the house, its owner closing the door and locking it.

Traveling your (E/C) eyes up to the person's face, a tsunami of shock washed over you as all feelings inside you shattered like glass.

Just like Meinuko had said, Misaki Yata, your childhood best friend, was indeed the person who wanted to kill her.

You stood there frozen as you stared at Misaki. His clothes and hair looked a little messed up, he was out of breath but the most eye catching feature about him was the crazy look on his face and his dangerously glowing hazel eyes as he stared at the dead girl on the floor.

Misaki slowly walked up to her, the tip of his bat dragging against the floor. Without a delay, Misaki raised the bat over his head and slammed it down on the corpse's head, the sound of her skull cracking echoed through the house. A scream ripped from your throat which mingled with Misaki's insanity filled laughter as he brutally kicked the corpse away.

"Rest in hell, bitch." Misaki spat out.

By now you were trembling in fear and shock. A terrible shiver ran up your spine when Misaki finally turned his attention towards you, a smile gracing his face instantly.

"Sorry you had to see that (Y/N). But it's okay now, she won't hurt you anymore." Misaki gently cooed as he padded over to you. You started to back away in fear. Your trembling legs got tangled among themselves which caused you to fall back on your bottom. Aghast (E/C) eyes traveled up to meet psychopathic hazel ones. While your lips trembled in fear, Misaki had a sickeningly sweet smile plastered on his own ones. He got down in front of you and instantly brought your shaking figure into his arms, his embrace crushing your body and soul.

"It's alright now. I'll make sure no one ever hurts you. I'll kill all those fuckers, like I've done with the previous ones. You know I got really fucking pissed that she came running to you after all she has done to you, I knew you would've never believed that bitch. I was kinda scared and angry that she would reveal my little secret, I wanted to play the role of your secret avenger for a little while longer." Misaki paused, to chuckle a little. "But that's okay, now I can finally confess my love for you (Y/N). It feels so nice to finally tell you how I really feel after all these years. I love you (Y/N). You love me too, right?"

That sounded more like a threat than a question, so being scared by Misaki's blazing eyes and wicked smile, you hesitantly and shakily nodded.

"I-I d-do..M-Misaki..b-but-" your protests were cut off by Misaki's lips pressing against yours. Your eyes widened again as Misaki passionately kissed you, arms holding you in a death grip, hands caressing your skin. You just had there, back pressed up against the wall, drenched in cold sweat, shock, fear, and other emotions conflicting with your thoughts.

Misaki slowly pulled away and stared deeply into your eyes, the insanity never leaving his hazel orbs.

"No buts (Y/N)." His voice sounded extremely dangerous, scary and threatening, like he was holding himself back from killing you. But in an instant, a crazed smile replaced the deadly scowl as he stroked your cheek.

"I'll always protect you. We'll always be together, (Y/N)."

You couldn't do anything as Misaki once again brought you into a hug. You just sat there, trying hard not to look at the corpse in front of you as silent tears left your eyes.

You always wanted to be best friends with Misaki forever.

But not this.

And unknown to you,

It was gonna get much worse from now on.

 **Slave ending**

You were shocked beyond words. You felt like you didn't know the person before you. The all time high and mighty Meinuko Yamada was a crying mess in front of you. The way she begged didn't look like an act. She looked genuinely petrified. Being the nice person you are, you felt a little sympathy for her. But of whom she accused was what shocked you. You were going to protest saying Misaki wasn't like that but then out of no where, a part of your brain clicked and many previously ignored thoughts started swarming in.

 _Wasn't Misaki acting strange?_

 _Didn't he look mad?_

 _Wasn't he furious about the bullying?_

Many doubtful thoughts about Misaki swirled in your head. You knew that Misaki was furious about you getting abused and you knew your best friend very well. He was boisterous, rude and an irascible idiot. Small things could set him off and let's not mention the fact he hangs around those gangsters also known as the red clan.  
You really didn't wanna think about it but your brain forced you to. Many of your bullies were killed by a serial killer. Yes there were other victims but still. Now that you thought deeply into it, every time you told Misaki about any of them, you wouldn't survive two months. Your body trembled a bit but you really didn't want your doubtful thoughts to be real. You really didn't want to suspect Misaki.

You looked up at Meinuko with a hard look on your face. "Let's go see what's wrong, Misaki would never do anything like that..." You mumbled the last part.

"No! I swear to god I'm not lying! Please just let me hide here and call the police!" Meinuko cried out. Her tear soaked face turned into a look of terror instantly as she started backing away. Traveling where her eyes were, you turned back to see the exact male Meinuko was blaming.

Misaki had a look of shock on his face, perfectly mixed with anger and a pinch of fear. "(Y/N).."

You felt your gut twist a little at the expression on Misaki's face but you still stood your ground and looked him in the eye.

"Did you do anything Misaki?" Your voice came out slightly shaky but full of doubt. Your words stabbed Misaki right in the heart. How could you, his best friend and the person he loves most, doubt him. Misaki's expression instantly changed and turned stone hard with blazing hazel eyes at which you couldn't help but gulp.

"(Y/N). Move."

You were taken back by the stern voice as you stuttered out. "W-What?"

Misaki didn't respond as he kept walking closer to the two of you. Misaki's previous command became physical as he pushed you out of the way, soft enough to not hurt you but hard enough to push you to the side.

"It's this bitch isn't it who turned you against me, right." Misaki spoke with clenched teeth. Meinuko started backing away but before she could go any further, Misaki grabbed her by the throat. Flames soon engulfed his fingers, burning her skin and making it bleed as he dug his nails into her throat. While you screamed out in protest and horror, Meinuko did in utter pain. As Misaki was able to push away a billboard five times his size with only one hand, it took no strength to throw her skimpy body at the wall. Misaki quickly walked over to her figure and started beating her up before she could even sit up. He mercilessly kicked her in blind rage, using all his hand to hand combat skills. After he had basically broken all the bones in her body, he finally stood up but even after all that, the red aura around him disappear.

Seeing the gruesome scene infront of you, your throat had gone numb from all the screaming and now you were paralyzed with fear as Misaki turned to you with the same expression.

"M-Misaki..W-Wh..w-why..." Tears started leaking your eyes but it didn't seem to affect Misaki at all.

"I should be asking you that (Y/N). How could you trust that bitch over me..." Misaki's grip on the bat tightened as he glared at you with glossy eyes. "...I love you so much...You really shouldn't have done that.." With those last threatening word, Misaki charged at you with his bat in full speed. You screamed and moved away, the bat missing you by and inch. With your fight or flight response enabled, you quickly fled away, your legs running at full speed. Misaki screamed your name and started chasing you with his skateboard.

You kept running, Misaki hot on your trail. You didn't know where to go, where to hide, you couldn't even come up with what to say to Misaki or how to stop him. That was until you saw a person that filled your insides with hope.

You ran faster and basically crashed into your other best friend Saruhiko. Saruhiko's blue eyes widened in shock at the sudden impact. "(Y/N)?!"

You quickly pulled from the hug and looked up at Saruhiko, tears streaming down your face, a petrified look on your face. "Oi! What's wrong?!" The ever bored man showed emotions of worry as he stared at you.

"S-Saru! I-It's! I-It's m-m-misaki! He-!"

Before you could finish, a loud voice interrupted you.

"GET AWAY FROM HER SARUHIKO!"

Out of no where, Misaki dashed over and swung his bat at Saruhiko, catching him off guard and knocking him out on the ground. Misaki quickly got down and somehow pulled Saruhiko's throwing knives out and started stabbing him.

"(Y-Y/N)! R-Run!" Saruhiko's voice came out in splutters along with endless amount of blood.

"DOnT! fuCkiNG! gEt! In! bEtWeEN! uS!"

You just stood there, eyes widened in horror as you watched Misaki murder Saruhiko brutally. Misaki was fully consumed by rage. Nothing could save him now.

"G-GO!"

One last yell from Saruhiko was all it took for you to start running again, which caught Misaki's eye.

"YOU CANT FUCKING RUN AWAY FROM ME (Y/N)!" Misaki screamed at the top of his lungs and started running after you once again. No matter how fast you ran, it was the inevitable truth that you indeed couldn't run away from him. Misaki eventually tackled you to the ground and that was when hell started.

Without any warning, Misaki started bashing your head with his baseball bat. His scream of insanity and rage mingled with your bloodcurdling ones. Misaki didn't stop even when the sound of your skull breaking could be heard.

But eventually Misaki's strength dimmed away as agonizing sadness replaced his anger. But by then all that was left on the ground was broken pieces of bones, ripped flesh and endless amount of blood. No traces of your identity except your body.

Taking in the gruesome left overs of your body,Misaki fell to his knees besides you and started sobbing loudly and he embraced your body, not caring how bloody he got.

The only thing in his mind was pain, sadness and guilt.

But he constantly reminded himself that

It was your fault too.


End file.
